Helliate
by B-Rabbit666
Summary: Jacob and Nikki are demons, but what happens when everything Nikki has ever known starts to make her less and less of the strong 13 she's ever been? What happens when Jacob tells her just what he thinks about her? What will happen? The year is 2014!


_**Helliate**_

_** Written By: Krista Rees**_

I stand on my tip toes to put my arms around Jacob's neck, "Are you okay Nikki?" He asks, "Yeah Jacob, thanks for saving me," "Nikki," I look at him, his green eyes glistening even in the darkened alley, "really? Are you okay? I know how many times you lie about this," I look at him for a couple of seconds, and then I look down. He starts to put his arms around my waist when I cry out, "Ow, m-my side," I struggle to say. I see his eyes go from green to blue. He sits me down and lifts up my shirt, "Nikki did Drake stab you?" "I-I don't know," I say shakily. Jacob picks me up just as all the pain hits me. Tears start to streak my face as I hold back from screaming, "Hey Nikki, it's going to be okay, I just know it is, so just hold out until I can get you to the hospital alright?" I nod.

Then, everything starts to go fuzzy, and I grab Jacob's shirt, "Nikki, what's wrong?" He asks, "I'm getting really dizzy…" I reply as my eyes start to close and all of a sudden my grip on Jacob loosens; my head rolls against his chest, and my entire body just goes limp in an instant, "Nikki?" I hear him ask, "Nikki!" I hear one last time, before I black out.

"What happened Jacob?" "I think Drake stabbed her, but I can't be sure," "do you think she'll be alright?" "I don't know, the doctor said anything could happen at this point, but all I know is, if Nikki dies, then Drake will be the next one in the ground. Him along with all of his little buddies. Their lucky they ain't in graves already," "Nikki's going to be okay Jacob, she's strong," "well she hasn't been recently," "what do you mean by that?" "Did you know she cuts herself you guys?" "No! I mean do you know why?" "No, I haven't a clue, but I'm afraid to ask her. I think something really bad happened and if that's the case I don't want her to relive it," "Jacob, if it gets bad enough then we may have to think about hos-" "Don't say it! I'm not going to let her be put in one of those places! She would go insane!" I feel my eyes open halfway. I see Jacob, Sara, Jay, Daniel, and Miranda, "Hey you guys," I say weakly, and Jacob immediately looks over, "Nikki!" He says and rushes over to me, "How are you feeling?" He asks me worryingly, "Fine for now, but I'm dizzy as hell," he smiles and hugs me, "Nikki," I look over at Sara, "yeah Sara?" "Are you okay?" I start to say something when I remember what they were talking about, and I shut my mouth and look out the window, "Nikki, if something's wrong you need to tell us," Daniel says. I sigh, "I would tell you if I could but…" "But what?" Jacob asks curiously, "I-I can't," "why the hell not?!" Jay yells furious, "I'm under oath, an-and seal," "seal?" Jacob asks then finally gets what I'm saying, and lays a hand on my shoulder, "Yeah, I know what you're talking about," "Jacob knows?" "Because he's under the seal too," "what the fuck is the seal?" I sigh and pull my black shirt down between my breasts and show the three of them the seal. It's a circle with a one triangle point facing up, and another point down, and in the middle of the three shapes is a star with a number burned into my skin. My number is thirteen, and so is Jacobs's. We're the match made in hell, "I have the same one, same number too," Jacob says, and shows them his, "the match made in hell is the one that will destroy all nations. The one that will create the never ending war between the angels and demons, the righteous and the demonic. Then after the pair will move on becoming the rulers of all three realms; Heaven, Earth and Hell, and they will be granted immortality," I recite, "Nikki, maybe, since one of these days they'll find out anyway we could-" "No Jacob, we can't their smart, they can figure it out," I look at them, "when you get home, all three of you look up the number 13 and the match made in hell, okay? Do that for me, for both of us and everything will come together, if not then you must be dumber than I thought," I smile and kind of laugh at my own joke. Although Jacob just stands there squeezing my shoulder.

Later that day I'm released from the hospital with the five of them and we go to mine and Jacob's house. I'm an orphan if you want to get technical. My parents were killed exactly two years ago and I've been living with Jacob. He's fifteen and we live with his grandmother who's eighty-three. She's always asleep and has people who come in and take care of her. Jacob lost his mother when he was eleven and never knew his father. If it wasn't for him I would probably be in a group home somewhere, but I've got Jacob. He's fifteen, has brown hair and green eyes, but when he gets angry or anything happens to me his eyes turn blue.

My names Nikki, my real name is actually Krystal but in Kindergarten everyone thought I said Nikki for some reason so ever since then I've been known as Nikki. I have blue eyes and white-blonde hair. I have very pale skin and have known Jacob for as long as I can remember.

"Nikki? Hey, you okay?" Jay asks, "Yeah, sorry just kind of out of it today," he gives me a look, "when you get home maybe you should lie down and get some sleep," I shrug then I get an idea, "I know where we can go! Follow me!" I cry out and take off running, "But Nikki! What about you're stab wound?" Sara calls from behind me, "Screw it! I've had worse!" I see the looks of shock out of the corner of my eye and I grin. I go as fast as I can, which is pretty damned fast. I'm on the area track team and I can do every event they've got for track and field. Jacob is on the High School track team just so we can talk after school.

I smile as we walk down the gravel road about five minutes outside town, "Nikki, where are we going? We're in the middle of nowhere!" I smile as Jay rants on about why we shouldn't be out here, because if were caught then we'll be put in the juvenile detention center, "Just take off you're freakin' clip and we won't be detected!" "They won't come off!" I sigh and pull out my pocket knife.

About three years ago it was decided that every teen who had been in the juvenile system needed to be monitored 24/7 so they had our JPO's; Juvenile Probation Officer's, give us these tiny clips that keep track of where we are at all times. I learned how to make them malfunction until you reactivate them. All four of us have a gang and we have the same officer. So it's fun to be hated around town, especially when you get to run from the cops! I turn my clip off and we start walking again. Jacob takes my hand and I look at him, "You okay?" "I think there are roses around here," I bite my lip, "you think?" He nods, "Can't be for sure though," I nod. Rose is code talk for Demonic's. Demonics are loose demon's that haven't learned to live like humans yet.

I lead them to the entrance of a small abandoned town. It was evacuated before 2012 because the government didn't think anyone in it would survive, "Why are we here?" Daniel finally asks, breaking the silence, "I want to show you guys something." I reply leading them to the middle of the town.

"In this year of 2014, December the 12th exactly two years ago half of the population was destroyed or slaughtered. Only about two billion people are alive today living in semi-peace with the demonic world." I say, "We know this Nikki, so what did you want to show us?" "There are things that would scare humans to corruption, like there are demons living in disguise as humans. Which not many people know. But I've brought you three here today to show you that what you know is not always what it seems to be, everything you know about monsters… it true. There are shape-shifters, vampires, fairies, and angels. Although we just refuse to look closer at some of the people we know the people we trust." "Nikki, where are you going with this?" Sara asks a kind of shake in her voice. I close my eyes, "Everything you've ever known about me, is false," "Nikki, you sure you want to show them?" I nod, "Yeah Jacob, if they really are our friends they'll understand," he nods and backs up, "I've, I mean, Jacob and I have been living in secret nobody knows who we really are, what we really are. And I'm just so tired of being in disguise that I want to show someone!"

I open my eyes, and the three of them back up, "Please, don't runaway! I will look different, but I'll still be me, trust me!" I sigh and lay my hands over the seal, "The seal that binds, I now undo. Show my form, the one that's true. My killer form, I now show you! By the laws of Hell I call upon thee bring my form back to me!" I call and darkness engulfs me, "Now please return and have yet to change the Hell I bring and the pain," I recite and I step out of the darkness and back onto the ground. I look over myself again. My hair is white, completely white, with black. My eyes are red, a blood red, and I'm wearing a black dress and a scythe is in my left hand, "Please you guys!" I cry as they start to turn. I unfold my wings, "If you want me back in my original form I can do that!" "Nikki! How could you never tell us you were a demon?!" Sara yells, I fall to my knees and start to cry, "Because I was made like this! I wasn't born a demon!" Jacob walks over and kneels next to me, "All demons have a scar on their left cheek! I was forced to become this way! I was forced to grow up! To stay thirteen forever!" "What?" Jay asks, "I was born on 6/6/6, okay? But I died when I was born and went to Hell. I was molded into the perfect little Helliate. The one who would cause terror and someday rule." Jacob hugs me, "Jacob is a natural demon, so he's basically been watching me my entire life. Just from a distance to make sure nobody hurts me too bad, even though I'm immortal. I was molded into a little kid but I've always been a thirteen year old by smarts, and skills. Although, I got to choose who watched over me and becomes the person I spend the rest of eternity with. Who I'll marry and rule with. I chose Jacob and I made a good choice, I know that now. But I'm really sorry you guys! This town is Holy Land, by Hells Rules, so the demons who keep watch can't see people or demons on this land. So I can only show my true form here, I'm really sorry you guys." Sara gets down beside me and hugs me, "It's okay Nikki, its okay, really. I understand now, I really do," I nod and stand up. I sigh and my original form takes place again, "Jacob, spot me," he smiles and nods, "spot you?" Miranda finally asks, "Just watch!" I say running to the nearest tall building. I climb up through the levels and finally get to the roof. I give Jacob a thumbs up and he nods, "Go for it!" He yells and I put one foot on the edge, take a deep breathe, turn around and jump. My back towards the ground. I look up at the sky and smile, "Nikki!" I hear them scream. I laugh, make a backwards flip and land on the ground with a loud bang. Rocks go flying up all around me and I look up at them. Jacob runs over and hugs me, "You did perfect!" He says happily, "You actually **encourage **this?" Miranda shrieks, I laugh,"Yeah, why not?" He asks, "It increases her alertness, and helps with free falling when she gets pushes off a building, "Watch this you guys okay?" They nod. I go between two small buildings jump onto the side of one and push off. I silently jump between the building sides until I'm at the top, "See? I can do all sorts of stuff!" I smile and fall back. I land on my back with a thud, "Nikki!" Sara screams, I stand up and bush the rocks and dirt off my shirt, "See? If cause the pain I can't feel it. I can't feel pain unless I want to is actually a better way to put it," "so you cut yourself so you know you can feel pain or what?" Jay asks and I go wide eyed, "That's none of you're concern," I say looking away, "Nikki, we're you're friends! We want to help you," "yeah? Well there are something's that you just can't help with!" I yell. I turn and run back through the gate, "Nikki!" I hear Jacob yell, "Meet us in my backyard!" Jacobs yells at them, "Okay!" I turn into the woods and start leaping through the trees. I hear the sound of the river and that make me calm down, but only just a bit.

I finally stop at the edge of the tiny waterfall and sit down. I sigh as I pull out my pocket knife and flick it open, "Nobody understands me, nobody could ever understand what kind of pain I'm in right now," I throw the pocket knife up and catch it by the blade. I keep doing that, "I wish that I could tell someone, I would give anything to tell anyone what I'm going through but I don't think anyone would understand," "I bet I would Nikki," I look back and see Jacob, "no you wouldn't," he walks over and sits by me, and wraps his arms around me, "Nikki, you would never believe the kinds of things I've been through or what I've seen. So please, tell me, I bet I could help you," I look down at the sparkling water. Then I look down at my arms. Jacob runs a hand over the cuts, "It has to do with this huh?" I nod, "Yeah, it has to do with a thing that happened a week or so ago, with Drake," Jacob looks at me, and puts his hands on my shoulders, "Nikki what did he do to you? Baby, please tell me what he did to you," he begs. I start to cry and I grab onto Jacobs chest, "I never want to be alone with him again!" I cry and Jacob makes me look at him, "Nikki did Drake?" I nod and Jacob pulls me back into him, "Nikki, when did-" he stops, "I'm not even gonna ask, I know you're not lying, and I'm not even going to make you relive that," I look up at him, "Jacob," I say, "yeah?" He asks softly, "Y-you can't let him know I told you!" Jacob lays a hand on my cheek, "Why baby?" "H-he said he would kill me! He meant it Jacob! I just know he did!" "Nikki, I'm going to kill him, and I'm not kidding this time. I'm not going to let him do that to my baby and then let him think he can go off without something happening!" I nod and hug him again, "Thank you so much Jacob! I don't what I would do without you!" He helps me up, "Come on, let's go home," I nod.

_**CHAPTER 2**_

I open my eyes and look around, I'm next to Jacob. I bolt up and look around, "How did I get in here?" I feel my cheeks heat up, "Krystal?" I look over and see Jacob sit up, "Hey, what are you doing in here?" He asks putting an arm around my shoulders, "I-I don't know, I don't remember coming in here last night, so I don't know… how I got in here," he looks at me and smiles, "you're cheeks are red Krystal," I look away, "it's okay Krystal, really," Jacob is the only one who calls me Krystal, but only when it's just me and him. I look back at him, "Jacob," "yeah?" "I had a nightmare about…" I stop, "Krystal," he hugs me and kind of rocks me, "maybe you got scared last night and came in here, but don't remember it. I've done that before," I nod and he pulls me back down next to him. I cuddle up next to him and close my eyes as tears well up in the corners of them. Jacob starts telling me that Drake will never touch me again, and that he'll be in Hell soon enough, and that kind of calms me down, "Krystal, i-it hurt, didn't it?" I nod, "Really bad, I-I still kind of hurt right now," he tenses up, "was it…you're first time?" I go wide eyed, and shake my head, "Krystal…" he says cautiously, "He did it, one other time before. When we where friends with him, and then that's when I started hating him," Jacob looks down at me, "so this is the second time?" He asks looking really disturbed, and I look down, "Yes," I say shamefully. He hugs me, "Krystal, he's hurt you too many times now for me not to hurt him. So from now on when something happens you need to tell me or else I'm not going to be all that happy with you," I nod, "okay, Jacob," he pulls my head to his chest and I close my eyes, "my head is pounding," I say painfully, "then why don't you go to sleep baby?" "It hurts too bad," "it's okay Krystal, it's okay," he says.

Then there's a knock at the front door, "I'll get it Krystal, just stay in bed, alright?" I nod and watch Jacob walk out the bedroom door, "Oh, hey Miranda, Sara," I hear muffled talking, "she's kind of hurt you guys, I don't think she can do anything today," I hear what sounds like a reply from Miranda, "she's up in my room…" I hear Jacob tell them reluctantly. Then there's the quiet creaking of the stairs and the door opens again, "Nikki?" I hear Sara ask, I sit up and look at them, "Hey," I say, and they rush over, "how are you feeling?" Miranda asks, "Like crap," she smiles, "what hurts Nikki, that's what I'm asking," Miranda tells me, and I look down, "my head…and my entire lower body," I say quietly, then look back up at them, "Nikki…" They both say and then hug me, "Everything is going to be okay Nikki. Just remember Jacob's gonna kill that bastard for what he did to you," I nod. Then, Daniel and Jay walk in behind Jacob. I smile, "Hey you guys," I say again and Jacob walks over and sits next to me, "can I ask a question?" Jay asks, "Shoot," I say, "why are you in Jacob's bed?" I feel my cheeks heat up, "I woke up when I felt the bed move a little and she was sitting there looking around," "I had, and still have no clue how I got in here," I finish, then add. "and we did not do anything if that's what you're thinking Jay," I sigh and Jacob pulls my head to his shoulder, "you okay?" Then as soon as he says that a sharp pain shoots through my body. When I feel I hit my head I scream, "Nikki!" Jacob yells, I pull my hands to the sides of my head. Tears start to form from the pain, "Nikki! Calm down for two seconds!" "Jacob, just make it stop!" I cry, "Are you-" "Just do it! Please!" I feel him grab my wrists and put his forehead to mine and the pain goes away. I fall forward onto Jacob, my breathing still rapid, "Thank you, so much, Jacob," he hugs me, "anything for you baby," I feel my eyes close and I fall asleep.

"What did you do to her Jacob?" "It's weird, I can't explain it, but if someone gets into her head or she has a vision, or is in major pain. I can set up a barrier in her head to make it go away, but it makes her pass out, because no matter what whenever something's wrong with her head it always hurts her like hell," I open my eyes, "Jacob?" I ask weakly, "Nikki?" He looks back and then walks over, "You okay now?" I nod, "Yeah, I think so, thanks to you," I smile and hug Jacob, "thank you so much Jacob, really, I don't know what I would do without you," he looks at me and I hear the door close. Then he leans down and kisses me. I put my arms around his neck and close my eyes. He pulls me closer to his body and holds onto me tighter, I open my eyes, "Krystal, I don't like to see you in pain. I don't like it when you're hurt or are hurt and don't tell me so I won't worry about you. Krystal, I love you and I will do anything I can to help keep you safe," he lays me back down, "you need to sleep now, okay?" I nod slightly, and he smiles. I close my eyes and fall asleep again.

"Krystal, hey, wake up! It's time for school," I open my eyes, "you have track practice today," Jacob says and I bolt up. I get up and rush to my room. Pulling my shirt off along the way. I pull on a black and white tank top, and shorts. A pair of lime green neon splattered thigh high socks and combat boots. I shove a pair of black volley ball shorts into my back pack along with some regular tennis shoes. I zip up my back pack and head out the door. Jacob is already waiting for me outside. He closes the door and we start off to school. Jacob always walks me to school he likes to know I'm okay and that I'll be okay, before he heads off to the high school. We make a right and see a group of girls in my TA. Jacob smiles and takes my hand. Every girl is jealous of me because I get to have a high school 'boyfriend'. I smile as we walk past the group, "Hey Nikki!" I turn and see Samantha, one of my very few friends, "Hey Sam!" I call back, "See you at track practice!" "Okay!" She calls back and Jacob smiles, "At least you have a couple friends other than us five weirdo's," he says, "okay Jacob, whatever you say, but their not the weirdo's. We are," he laughs, "isn't that the whole truth," he smiles and pulls my head to his shoulder when I see my group of friends, except Sara isn't with them, "Daniel, Jay, Miranda!" I call, they look back, and when they see us they run over, "Where's Sara?" I ask worried, "She's in the hospital," Miranda says, I go wide eyed, "what happened?" I exclaim, "I spent the night last night at her house. Then around eight or nine she said she felt like she couldn't breathe and we rushed her to the hospital. I stayed with her overnight. I think her asthma is acting up again." Miranda explains. I look down, "Nikki? Hey, are you okay?" Jacob lays a hand on my shoulder, "I knew something happened, but I didn't think it was this bad," I say, "Nikki, what are you talking about?" Daniel asks, "Sara hasn't been using her inhaler lately or been going to her doctor for her breathing treatments." "She hasn't!?" Miranda exclaims, "And neither have I, we don't like it because it makes us all jittery. Plus, it makes my heart rate speed up too much, and then I can't do track because of it," "you should've told somebody Nikki, and you should've told Sara's mom." "I-I know but I promised I wouldn't tell and I always keep my promises. It's like I can't break them, but she said if she ended up in the hospital then she would start them again, and I made her promise me that. Just for her safety," then I look down at my watch, "we better hurry you guys, its 7:30; we'll be late for class." They nod, "Okay, we'll go visit Sara at 5:30 tonight when you two get out of track practice, okay?" I nod, "Hey! Weren't you guys gonna come watch? You said you would, plus the track is closer to the hospital," "yeah, we might as well," Jay says and we start walking again.

The middle school only has two hundred teens, the elementary school has about three hundred fifty, and the high school has two fifty. The elementary school starts at seven thirty. The middle school starts at eight ten, and the high school starts somewhere around eight twenty I think. As the school comes into view I start to get uneasy, "Hey you guys, we'll catch up okay? I need to talk to Jacob," "okay Nikki, see you in TA," Jay says and I nod. I wait until I don't see them anymore and then I pull Jacob aside, "What is it Krystal? Did you see something?" I shake my head, "No not this time, but I'm getting a really uneasy feeling. So today will you be on guard and listen for anything? Also, will you keep you're cell on in case I text you?" "Why baby?" "Just Jacob if I send you a text no matter what it says, try and get over here as fast as you can, please. I just have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen," he nods, "okay Nikki, I will." He hugs me and we stay like that for a little bit. Then we start walking again.

We get up to the entrance to the school and I look back at Jacob, and he hugs me again, "I have my phone on and I will come over if you text me okay? Don't worry, I'm here," I nod. Jacob brushes my hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead, "Now then, be careful today and try not to kill anyone unless you can't help it," I smile and hug him, "will do, Jacob," "bye Nikki," he says and rushes off to get to school. I sigh and walk into school, Jay and Daniel are waiting for me so we can go to class, "Hey, you okay?" Daniel asks, "You look scared," "I think something bad is going to happen," Daniel gives me a look, "we'll talk in TA." He says and I nod.

TA is just a class where one teacher has between six and ten students so they can get to know more kids other than their regular classes. All we do is sit around and talk for thirty or forty minutes every morning. In Mr. McCarthy's class he only has seven believe it or not. All the students were put in classes that the school board thinks would help them out the best. For TA though it was chosen randomly. Although Mr. McCarthy's class was different, the kids in his class were the ones the computer couldn't find a place for, and we got put in this class.

Daniel, Jay, and I sit in the very back of the class, while the others sit in the first two or three rows depending on the day. I sit between the boys, and they turn towards me, "Okay, so Nikki. What's wrong? We want to help," "I-I just got this really weird feeling and now I think something really bad is going to happen. I have no clue what but I just know that it's going to be bad, I just know it!" I feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes and Daniel hugs me, "Daniel!" Mr. McCarthy yells, and all eyes are on us, "I'm trying to calm Nikki down sir! She's my friend and she's crying!" He says, and Mr. McCarthy sighs, and goes back to scheduling his classes. Daniel goes back to hugging me, "If something does happen then we'll keep you safe Nikki," "what?" I ask them, "We promised Jacob to keep you safe during school since he can't always be here," Jay says and then tears start to drip down my face, "Hey! It's okay Nikki! Don't cry," Daniel says, "Daniels right Nikki, everything is going to be okay," Jay tells me. Then Samantha walks over along with Veronica, another girl on my track team, "Nikki, what's wrong?" Sam asks, they sit down in seats in front of us, "I-I just think something bad is going to happen, something really bad," "can you guess what it is maybe?" Veronica asks, "Well, when I looked at the school this morning my eyes automatically fell on this one kid in our science class, um… Joey! I saw him smiling, no more like he had this evil grin on his face," "but he never smiles!" Sam exclaims, "He's planning something," I say and then it hits me. I cover my mouth, "Oh my god… I know what's going to happen," I say, and then I think they realize it too, "next hour we all keep our eyes one Joey okay?" Jay says, "God! Why do I have to sit by him?" Sam asks, "I'll sit by him today Sam," "what? Nikki, you could die!" "Well he's not going to hurt one of my friends," I say dead set on keeping her alive. Then Daniel steps in, "Trust us Sam, let Nikki sit by him today, and we'll take care of Dr. Thomson okay?" Daniel says and Sam finally nods, "Okay, just be careful Nikki, I know how reckless you can be," she says and I pull out my cell phone and turn it on, "just wait till science Sam, when Jacob gets here, you'll see just how pissed he can get." She laughs and the bell rings, Daniel gives me a hug for good luck, and we pull on our back packs and head two halls down, to our fated science.

I know he's gonna pull the gun out in here because I could remember him saying he just wanted Dr. Thomson to die. Although I don't see why, she's a very nice teacher. I flip seats with Sam and sit next to Joey. He looks at me, "Hey Nikki, why are you sitting here?" "Because I heard we're doing lab testing's today and Sam wanted to work with Jay, so here I am," he grins, then just as the bell rings he stands up and pulls out a .44. I go wide eyed and he pulls the trigger, everyone screams. I pull out my phone, and press the send button. I just sent Jacob a text. Then Joey grabs my arm and puts the gun to my head, "Joey don't do it!" Daniel yells, "Shut up! Now if anyone moves I'll kill Nikki!" He yells and pulls me out into the hallway. I feel tears start to streak my face, I see a couple of eighth grades walking down the hall and Joey points the gun at them and shoots. One falls to the floor not moving and the girl that was with him falls to her knees screaming. An alarm goes off in the hallway for a lockdown, "Nikki!" I see Daniel out of the corner of my eye. Joey puts the barrel against my arm, turns towards Daniel and smiles. Then, he pulls the trigger, the bullet shatters my bone and tears my muscle, I scream. Daniel backs up, and then he smiles, Daniel smiles wide. I fall to my knees holding my arm crying, "Jacob!" He yells and I look behind me and see Jacob. I start to stand when Joey hits me upside the head with the butt of the gun. I feel blood leak down my face, "Nikki!" Jacob yells, "What? I think it's funny," Joey says and I fall back. Then, I hear Jacob's rapid running on the tiled floor. Next thing I know Jacob has Joey on the ground and the gun is sliding across the floor, "Daniel!" He yells and I see him nod. He slides next to me, "Nikki, hey! Stay with us, the cops and paramedics will be here soon okay?" I nod slightly but when I do it hurts too badly and I scream from the pain, "Nikki! Just stay calm baby! I'll be with you in a second!" I hear Jacob yell, and then I just grab Daniel's hand, "Nikki, what's wrong?" He asks, "I-I don't think I can hold on for much longer Daniel," "Nikki! Stay with me come on!" "Daniel what's wrong?" "I don't think she can stay like this much longer Jacob, she says she can't," "go get Jay!" He yells and then Daniel leaves. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die without seeing Jacob!" Then, Sam, Miranda, and Veronica are in front of me, "Nikki! Hey, can you breathe okay?" "No," I say weakly, "Jacob, if they don't hurry she's gonna die!" Miranda says, "Move over you guys!" He says and slides next to me, "Nikki! Oh my god," he says and pulls my head into his lap, "you were right; how could I let this happen baby?" He asks. I grab his hand, "I'll be okay Jacob, maybe, but I'm just happy that I got to see you," "Nikki, hey stay with me," he says and I see him start to cry. I feel my eyes close and my body go limp; and tears streak the side of my face, "Nikki!" He screams, "Jacob the paramedics are here!" "Nikki! Please wake up!" I here one last time before I black out.

I open my eyes. The sound of a heart monitor tells me everything I need to know. I have an oxygen mask over my face. I have two stickers on my temples to measure my brainwaves. I have about six stickers on different places on my chest to monitor my heart. I have an IV with three different bags of fluids, then another IV in my hand that has two bags of blood hooked up to it. I'm in a white hospital gown.

Then, a nurse walks in, and sees I'm awake, "Nikki! You're awake!" "Yeah, I guess so," "I'll go get Jacob, and the others okay?" I nod. My head is wrapped and my arm is in a cast. I sigh, "Just great," then Jacob rushes in, "Nikki!" He yells and I smile, "Jacob, I'm so happy to see you," he hugs me, but just barely because of all of the wires and tubes. Then, the others walk in, and when I say the others I mean most of the school, "Looks like I'm off the track team huh?" I ask Jacob, "Actually, they just put that cast on because they were afraid you're arm was really bad. Although it turns out it was almost healed by the time they got you here," "so why is everyone here?" I ask, "Nikki, you basically saved us!" "No I didn't, Jacob took Joey down," I say, "Nikki, Sam told us what happened. That you knew what was gonna happen and took Sam's place so she wouldn't get hurt! You put you're safety on the line to make sure nobody else was hurt!" One girl says, "What about those two eighth graders?" I ask worried, "Their fine Nikki, one is in surgery and the other is home. She only got clipped by the bullet," I sigh, "that's good," "you're probably worst than the other one in surgery," "I'm fine, I just need to be more careful, that's all," Jacob takes my hand, "Nikki, you saved me that's all I can think about right now!" Sam exclaims, "If you really, say so," I reply then I yawn, "come you guys we better leave so Nikki can sleep, and I'll tell coach okay?" I nod and Jacob sits down next to me, "Jacob," I say and close my eyes, I feel him kiss my forehead and smooth my hair down. I smile, roll my head to the side and fall asleep.

I open my eyes, it's late at night. I see Jacob asleep on a couch in the corner. I ended up in the room right across from Sara's on the pediatrics's floor. I smile; she's asleep and looks like her breathing is a lot better. I see Jacob stir out of the corner of my eye and then he sits up, "Jacob? Hey, everything okay?" He looks over, "Hey, what are you doing up?" I roll my eyes, "Didn't anyone ever teach you never to answer a question with a question?" He gets up and walks over, "Yeah, everything's fine. I usually wake up around this time anyway, can't ever really sleep anymore," "well, I just woke up. My head really hurts," he smiles and sits by me, "do you know what happened to Joey?" I ask Jacob, "Cops took him into custody, though I don't know what's going to happen to him," I nod, "why?" Jacob asks, "Just wanted to know," I sigh and look down, "hey, Krystal, what's wrong?" "I still can't believe that this could've happened to Sam, I mean, how could Joey do something like that?" Jacob hugs me, "I don't know baby, but you were brave. Taking Sam's place and putting your own life on the line. Krystal, all those kids were right, you pretty much saved all of them. Joey could've killed each and every one of them if he hadn't of taken you hostage. Although I still can't believe you didn't just text me once you knew what was gonna happen. Krystal, what do you think would've happen if he killed you?" "You would've killed him, and then I would've ended up in Hell," Jacob sighs, "yeah, you're right Krystal, but still you were brave doing that. I don't think I could've done baby," I smile and kind of laugh. Then a nurse walks in, "Hey, why are you two up at two in the morning?" "My head really hurts," I say, "after I check you're vitals I'll go see what I can give you how does that sound?" "That sounds awesome," I say, and Jacob squeezes my hand, "I heard what you're friends said, but I still don't quite get what happened today," the nurse asks us while checking my breathing, "there was a shooting at the middle school today, and Nikki saved one of her friends from being in her place," Jacob says, and the nurse goes wide eyed, "there was a shooting today? Is that why there were so many police at the school?" I nod, "Yeah, Jacob took Joey down and was able to get the gun away, but not after he already shot me and cracked my head open with it," the nurse stands up straight, "well last time we had a shooting we didn't have many kids at school for a week or two, now let me go see what I can give you for you're head. I'll be back in a minute," I nod and Jacob sighs, "you okay?" I ask worried, "When I saw you Krystal, lying on the floor bleeding. I just about killed Joey so I could've been with you sooner. I almost started crying when I first saw you because either way I don't like you bleeding, but I didn't know just how bad off you were until I got to you. I didn't think you were that bad Krystal," then I look over across the hall at Sara. She doesn't look right, "Jacob," I grip his arm, "Krystal what's wrong?" "Something's wrong with Sara, I-I don't think she's breathing," Jacob gets up and rushes out to the nurses station. Then, I see four nurses rush in. I was right, Sara wasn't breathing. Jacob comes back in and I start crying. Jacob hugs me tight, "Sara's going to be okay Krystal, she's going to be okay," then the nurse walks back in, "Sara is going to be fine Nikki, okay? She's awake and breathing again thanks to you, oh! And I was able to get something to put through you're IV," she walks over and puts the needle into a smaller tube in the IV and I watch as the medicine rushes through the tube and into my veins, "Nikki?" I hear somebody ask; I look over and see Sara, "Sara!" I call, and she slowly makes her way to my bed, "What happened to you?" "You know Joey? The kid who's in my science class?" She nods, "He brought a gun to school and I got shot. I switched places with Sam, a girl on my track team; if I wouldn't have then she would be in my place." "So you saved her," I sigh, "Nikki doesn't think she did," "well whatever you think, Nikki, you saved me too." She places her hand on my shoulder, "Nikki, hey," I look up at her, "you did the right thing, and you saved two of you're friends, you're brave Nikki, and the best friend I could ask for," she hugs me and I start to cry, "I'll see at school on Wednesday?" She asks and I nod, "If I get out tomorrow then yeah," she smiles and walks back to her room, "Nikki, hey, you okay?" Jacob asks, I lay back and put a hand over my eyes, "I just lost like all my energy, and now I'm really dizzy." Jacob lies down next to me and pulls my head to his chest, "It's probably from the pain medication she gave you," I nod and close my eyes. Then, it feels like I can't breathe, and I start to breathe faster, "Krystal? Hey! What's wrong?" "I, can't, breathe," he gets up and rushes out to tell a nurse, "I gave her morphine," "shit, I should've asked, she's allergic to morphine," they rush back in and she puts an oxygen mask over my face again and then calls in for some other medicine to hopefully stop my reaction. Jacob takes my hand, "Nikki, hey, try and stay awake. Remember what happened last time you fell asleep after they gave you morphine?" I nod. Last time I had morphine, I fell asleep and stopped breathing and when that happened, my heart stopped too. I look up at the ceiling trying not to pass out, "Nikki, hey, in about ten minutes it'll be okay for you to go to sleep okay?" I nod and then the nurses finally leave. Jacob lays back down next to me and I lay my head on his chest and hold onto him, "I'm sick of getting sick," I say and Jacob puts his arms around me, "me too, I'm sick of seeing you like this. You've been in the hospital too many times baby, and that's what I hate," then I see the clock turn to two thirty and I close my eyes, "you gonna go to sleep now?" He asks, "Yeah, I have like no energy what's so ever. So I'm tired as hell," he hugs me tighter and I fall asleep.

"Nikki, hey wake up," I open my eyes, "Jacob?" I ask, "Hey, you okay?" I nod, "Yeah, just had a nightmare," he helps me sit up, "the doctor said they might send you home today," I smile and cuddle up closer to Jacob, "then we can sleep in our own beds huh?" Jacob laughs, "Is that what you miss?" "I just miss home, that's all, because it doesn't smell like chemicals and blood." "I know baby," then the doctor walks in, "well Nikki, looks like you're clear to go home, and you can do track as long as you don't push yourself too hard," "I'm in track too so I can watch over her," "well that's good, now then lets get you out of here," "Yay!" I exclaim, and Jacob helps me up, "Oh, and here is a prescription for Vicaden, it's a pain killer," I nod and Jacob puts it in his pocket and we walk out of the room.

I lay my head on Jacobs shoulder as we walk out the front entrance, "You ready to go home?" "Very much so," he puts an arm around my waist and we walk home, "Krystal, you going to school tomorrow?" "Yeah, maybe." "Well then I'll need to re-wrap your head," I nod and Jacob pulls me closer, "Jacob?" I ask, "Drake," he says quietly. I nod, "Jacob," "yeah?" "Where is he?" I ask looking down, "Not too far behind," "he can't get me Jacob," "he's not going to baby, we're almost home. When we get home I'll take you to my room and then I'll get my AK out," I smile and nod.

Jacob unlocks the door and the second we walk in, he turns the security system on and shuts the door. He rushes me upstairs, and he pulls out his AK-47 out from under his bed. I lie down and curl up under his blanket, "Baby, hey, what's wrong?" He moves the blanket and sits next to me, "Krystal…you're starting to scare me," he pulls me up to his chest, "sorry Jacob, I'm just really tired, and I hurt," he hugs me tight. Then, the doorbell rings, "Nikki! Jacob!" I sigh; it's only Miranda, and Sara. Jacob gets up and walks out of the room to go get the door. I pull his blanket around me and lay down close to the wall, "She's still hurting so I don't know if we'll be going to school tomorrow, you guys," then they walk in, "Nikki?" "Nikki! What's wrong?" I look over from under his blanket, "Nikki!" Jacob rushes over, "Nikki, baby what's wrong?" He asks worryingly, "Nikki, you need to tell us what's wrong!" Sara begs. I sit up and start to cry, "I'm just hurting so bad you guys! I'm really sorry!" I cry and Jacob hugs me, "Its okay baby," "you're still hurting from Drake?" Miranda asks, and I nod, "Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Jacob looks at me, "Nikki…" "No, I can't be." I look down, "Because I've been on birth control for the past year or so, plus I took a test and it said I wasn't, so…I don't know," Jacob hugs me tighter, "it's okay Nikki, everything is going to be okay, maybe it's just from all the stress you've been having," I nod and then Sara hugs me too.

I stand up and stretch, "God I'm tired!" I yawn, Jacob laughs, and I look back at him, "What?" I ask and he shakes his head, "Nothing, nothing Nikki," I roll my eyes and walk to my room. I pull on a gray shirt and jeans; I slip on my tennis shoes and head down the stairs, "Nikki? Hey, where are you going?" Daniel asks, I don't answer, "Nikki!" I open the front door and take off down the street, "Nikki! Hold on! What's the matter?!" I hear Daniel call from my house. "I need to practice, that's all. I just need to practice running and long distance at the track!" I think to myself. I turn left and come upon Drakes gang. I stop, and Drake looks over, "Oh! Hello Nikki, nice to see you come running to me," He says grinning, "bite me bitch!" I yell and take off down the street. I hear them start after me, I smile to myself, "What idiots," I think and pull out my hand gun. I stop, turn around and point it at them, "Hey! Nikki no need to bring that out!" Drake yells and I smile, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shoot you down right now?" I ask and that's when Jacob and the others turn onto the street, "Well, let me think," then he smiles, "because you slept with me!" "I did not!" I yell and pull the trigger. The sound of the gun rings in my ears. I see Drake fall to the ground bleeding, "Damn you!" He yells. I go wide eyed and start to laugh, "Couldn't beat me this time could ya Drake? Now looks like I'm the one with the power huh?" I ask then I come back and drop the gun Even though I hate Drake with everything I have, I've never intentionally shot somebody. I drop to my knees, "Nikki! Stay right there!" Jacob calls and he starts towards me. I don't listen; I stand up and take off, "Nikki!" He yells. I start to pick up speed as I run, "Damn me! Damn me to hell!" I cry.

I stop when I just can't run anymore. I'm at the track, "Looks like I need some practice after all," I say and smile. I walk to the starting line. I get into position, "On your mark!" I imagine somebody yelling, "Get set!" I smile as I wait for the gun to blow, "Go!" He yells and the sound of the gun starts the race. I take off down the track, getting to the first corner in no time at all. "Go as fast as you can on the last corner," I think to myself. I imagine other girls trying to get in front of me but I speed up. I smile as I finish the second bend and I'm in the straight. I'm at the third when I start to feel like I can't breathe. "I need to finish no matter what!" I think to myself. I make the bend and go as fast as I can to hit the finish line. I hit it! Then I stop, "Nikki!" Everything starts to go black. I fall to my knees, "Damn!" I can't breathe, and then I fall forward. Jacob slides next to me, "Nikki! Hey! What's wrong?" Then Sara is there, "She's not breathing Jacob!" I feel my eyes start to close, "Nikki!" I grab Jacob's arm, "I'm sorry…Jacob," "for what baby?" He asks, "For the gun," I say and black out.

"She'll be fine Jacob, she's breathing normally now. Although, I think she's pushing herself way too hard," "yeah, I know but I can't tell her not to run. It's what she loves to do," "Jacob, look at this," I open my eyes, "hello?" I ask wearily, "Nikki!" Jacob calls and hugs me, "I'm sorry, for shooting Drake," I say, "Nikki, you had every right to," I smile softly, "I guess so," then Sara cuts in, "Nikki, what's this?" She asks and holds up my wrist, "A heart, can't you tell you're shapes apart?" "Yes I can Nikki, now stop be a smart ass and tell me where the blade is," "I don't need to tell you Sara, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of this by myself. Plus, it's my razor blade, if take it from me, I'll be pissed off as hell," I say. Then I pull up my pants leg, "Not that bad considering these though Sara," "Nikki," Jacob says softly, then I look down, "I'm sorry you guys. The thing is I can't stop; it's an addiction it's not like running or some sport that I can just stop whenever I want too. I've become just so numb that I need to know I'm still here, and that's why I have the cutting. I have tried to stop so many times, but I just can't I always end up relapsing, and that's what I hate," I try to keep from crying, "Nikki, why did you start?" "Because of all the bullying and harassment!" I cry and Jay and Daniel walk in, "Yeah, she's kind of been harassed at school and I remember one time she was black mailed, but we got her out of it," I sigh, "and I have to go to school tomorrow too," I say, "yeah, but it's going to be okay Nikki," Jacob says and hugs me, "we better get going before our parents ground us from our computers huh?" Jay asks, "Yeah, I'll be on IM later Nikki if you want to talk," I nod, "okay, everyone get on around 10:30 okay?" They nod and walk out, "I'll be on too," Jacob says and I roll my eyes, "okay, whatever Jake432," I say and he grins. "Hey, what's everyone's IM names again? I can't remember," "Daniel's is BombExpert573, Miranda's is AngelLove, Sara's is SoccerChick14, and Jay's is something like PyroManiac487," Jacob laughs, "what about yours?" He asks, "Oh! Just wait and see I change my name every week so, you never know, last week my name was Alice867, maybe this week I'll do something with the word angel in it," "cool, you're my little angel so that would be perfect," I smile and Jacob pulls me down next to him. I cuddle up against his chest and smile, "It's fine if we fall asleep, I've got my phone to go off at 10:00 anyway," I nod.

I get up and go to my room and to my laptop when Jacob falls asleep. I open up my IM and log in. The chat log says everyone's on. I go to my name and change it to FallenAngel666. This is what the chat room looks like:

BombExpert573 has logged in

AngelLove had logged in

PyroManiac487 has logged in

SoccerChick14 has logged in,

Then my name pops up, FallenAngel666 has logged in. Then Jay asks, "Who the hell is FallenAngel666?" I laugh and type, "Only you would need to ask that Jay!" I smile when Sara enters, "Lol!" I put in a smiley face when the screen says, Jake432 has logged in, then he says, "Angel! Why did you leave?" I laugh, "Sorry!" I say and put a heart symbol, then Miranda types, "What happened this time?" "I left Jacob alone in his bed after he fell sleep," I type and everyone puts a laughing smiley, "I'm sorry Jacob! Really!" He puts a mad face, then I type, "Brb," and I push away from my computer and walk back to Jacob's room, "Jacob, hey, I'm sorry honey," he turns around in his chair. I walk over and hug him. He smiles and types, "Brb," on the chat screen and I smile. He hugs me back and then kisses me, "I'm sorry Jacob, really," "I forgive you baby," he kisses me again, and I kiss him back. He smiles at me and I go back to my laptop, and I put, "Blushing!!!" Sara puts, "Laughing, what did you guys do?" "Um…" I say and Jacob types, "I kissed her!" He exclaims, "Jacob!" I yell and I hear him laugh, "That's not funny!" "It is too me!" I roll my eyes and go back to typing, "Hey Jay, Daniel!" I put, "What?" Jay asks, "He's just pissed that he can't be included in this convo. Nikki," Sara says, "Jay, I was wondering if you and Daniel would like to help me set off a smoke bomb in TA this Friday, then another one at the track meet?" Then I she him and Daniel put a bunch of exclamation points and then a couple laughing smiley's, "Definitely!" They both say and I put a smiley, "Okay! Will do!" I say and then put, "G2g, gonna go to bed," then Jacob puts, "she's going to bed with me, isn't that sweet?" They all laugh and I log out. Shutting my laptop I pull off my shirt and pull on a long black gown and then I pull off my pants. I sigh and go to Jacob's room. He's just now logging off the chat room, "That's not funny," I say smiling, he turns around, then gives me a shocked look, "what? Is something wrong?" "No, it's just I've never seen you in a dress," he stands up, and walks over to me, "do you not like it?" I ask, "No, I think you look pretty in it," I smile and I hug him, "I don't want to go to school tomorrow! I wish you could be with me!" I cry and we go lay down on his bed. He pulls the blanket around us, "I do to baby, I really wish you were in high school with me," "bleh, high school," I say and he laughs. I cuddle next to him and he hugs me, "I do not want to even think about high school, all the tests and homework, and then there's ROTC," Jacob rolls his eyes and hugs me tighter, "I remember you're first day of Kindergarten, you came home crying because you missed big brother Jacob, and because you got a document for hitting a boy in the head with you're tiny chair," I smile, "I remember, but…" "But what Nikki?" Jacob asks, sounding worried, "That's all I remember, from Kindergarten, then I only remember the violent parts of first grade through fourth grade," "I wonder why," he says. I hear him mutter something under his breath then he looks up at me again, "Krystal, do you remember Hell?" I nod, "Well, just what it looked like and then when I got to choose who I would be with, but then again sometimes I don't remember anything at all," "I think a patterns starting with you," "what?" I ask confused, "Whenever you're about to get really violent, you lose parts of you're memory, and only remember the violent parts. Like in fourth grade when you stabbed that one kid with you're scissors, you lost you're memory just before it happened," "I stabbed Jay, Jacob, he pissed me off. I'm surprised he's still friends with me after that, he had to have twenty stitches, and the stab was right through his muscle!" "Yeah, but you came home bragging about it!" I smile, and then I nod. My eyes close, "Track practice tomorrow Jacob," I yawn, "don't forget you're clothes, or I won't run with you," I grin and he pulls my head to his chest, "you always run with me baby!" He cries and I snuggle up against him, "I know that's why you better not forget to change out tomorrow," he sighs and then laughs a little before I fall asleep.

I hear Jacob's cell alarm go off. I open my eyes, sit up and click the disable button. I shake Jacob awake and then go to my room and pull on a black and white striped V-neck, black shorts, thigh-high black socks with neon orange stripes and my knee high combat boots. I smile and brush my hair, pull on my back pack, program my phone and walk down stairs, "Wow, haven't seen those shoes in a while," I shrug, "Jacob! Are you and Nikki leaving?" I hear his grandma call, "Yes grandma! Tammy will be here in a few minutes okay?" "Okay! Have a nice day at school!" "Bye!" I call and we head out the door just as Tammy pulls up, "Good morning Jacob! Nikki!" She says walking up the drive way, "Good morning Tammy," we both say and start down the street. Jacob takes my hand and pulls me next to him, "If you see anything this time Krystal, I want you to text me okay? I don't care what time it is, I don't want you hurt like that again, okay?" I nod, "Jacob," "yeah?" "If you get a text from any of the others, then come over," "why?" "I told them, that when I get violent I don't really have control over what I'm doing so I told them if any of them are with me when I get violent to text the number 13 to you, okay?" He nods, "You did good, telling them that," I smile as he pats my head. He puts an arm around my waist and I put my arm around his neck and I lay my head on his shoulder, "Hey, Krystal look," he's pointing at the popular group of girls. They envy me just because I have Jacob, I don't see why. I really don't, but we like to take advantage of their jealousy. Jacob pulls me closer to him as we walk past the girls, and all eyes are on me. I sigh and close my eyes, "You okay Nikki?" Jacob asks, "Headache," I say and he kisses my forehead, "I'm guessing you forgot you meds at the house huh?" I nod, "Yeah, and it sucks," he laughs as we approach the entrance to the middle school. I look down; I don't want Jacob to leave me. I want to stay with him, "Hey," I look up at him, "I'll meet you on the bus after school for track practice. Don't try to worry too much about it alright? Just text if anything goes wrong," I nod and he kisses my cheek and rushes across the soccer field to the high school. Then Patricia and her group of stuck-ups come up to me, "Everyday the same routine, he reassures you that everything is going to be okay then you nod and he kisses you! Makes me sick! I swear you two like sleep together or something!" I sigh and turn to leave when she grabs my sleeve. I glare at her, "I mean what the hell does he see in you?!" She screams, now by this time every eye in school is on us. I turn back around to her, I see Jacob in the distance. Standing there, he looks worried, "I don't really know Patricia, but maybe it's because I don't just care about myself. I have always put others before me, I've risked my life for my friends and I'm willing to die to save them. Now I couldn't even say that much about you! You're a stuck up and self centered bitch! You think the entire world revolves around you, well here's a news flash for you Patricia it doesn't." I say and start to turn around when she slaps me. I look back at her, "Nikki! You need to just let go of him and realize that you're no good for him! He deserves someone whose pretty and knows how to treat him," "that's not what I think at all," I see Jacob standing there, right behind her group, "I want somebody who won't hurt my friends or be a stuck up selfish brat," he says and walks over to me, "are you okay?" I nod, "Yeah, I'm fine," then he looks back at Patricia, "and my baby here is right about what you are, and you know what Patricia, I don't think I would even think twice about dating you." He turns to go back to school then glares at her, "And if you ever touch Nikki again, I swear I'll hurt you," he says and then takes off so he's not late for class. I smile and then look at Patricia, "Just start thinking about others and not completely about yourself, and don't rely completely on beauty to get you through life Patricia, because not all guys like a moron for a girlfriend…whore," I smile and walk inside. Daniel and Jay meet me in the hallway, "You sure the hell showed her," "no, actually I think Jacob did that," I sigh, "damn, she slapped you hard," Jay says impressed, "really? Well I bet I could kick you harder," he side steps a couple inches away from me and I laugh. Then, I stop. I look back, down the hall, remembering the shooting that took place only a couple of days ago. The floor is stained a light pink from my blood, then somebody lay's a hand on my shoulder, "You okay Nikki?" "Yeah, sorry, just thinking," I take one last look then head into the classroom. I sit in the back like normal, but this time everyone crowds around me, "Nikki! Are you okay?" I nod, "Yeah…why do you ask?" "We were worried; we heard what Joey did to you! That you saved Samantha!" Jonathan says, "I just did what I had to do to keep her safe, and possibly alive. I'm used to getting shot, and getting beat up so, I guess I just took her place because I knew I could've handled it better than her, and that I didn't want anything to hurt my friend, or anybody else for that matter," I explain, "but we also heard about what happened in the hospital with Sara," "oh God and Goddess! Please have mercy on my soul!" I cry and Jay laughs, "Looks like being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be!" He laughs, "I'm not a hero! I just helped keep my friends safe! That's all! That's not being a hero, that just relying on your intuition!" Daniel places a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, just wait everything will die down, eventually," I sigh, "eventually," I repeat.

I'm sitting in third hour, waiting for the bell to lunch to ring to I can go to the soccer field and wait for Jacob. Ironically the seventh graders have the same lunch period as the ninth graders, so Jacob and I. Along with the others, sit under a weeping willow and talk, except I climb the tree. The bell rings and Sara, Daniel, and I race to lunch. I grab my back pack and head out the side doors into the parking lot with the other two waiting for us. I'm in the lead with Jay, and Daniel right on my feet. Then Sara and Miranda behind them. I see Jacob come out the side doors and take off through the crowd of high schoolers to the tree. I smile and speed up, "I'm gonna beat you there!" I yell and he looks my way, and then flips me off. "You bitch!" I yell and speed up.

I get to the tree right before Jacob, "You bitch!" I call and slightly push him. He laughs and hugs me, "No explosions today?" He asks, "In two days!" I say happily. Then Jacob places a hand on my cheek, "Looks like she slapped you pretty hard," I shrug, "I guess so, I mean, I was gonna just walk away. She ain't worth it," he smiles, "so wouldn't have killed her?" "Well…I wanted too, I just about kicked her in the stomach just to prove my point," he smiles, and kisses my forehead, "school is boring as hell without you," he says and I hug him just as the others come up behind us. I grin and grab onto the second branch and pull myself up. I climb to the middle of the tree and sit down, "Uh-oh! Stuck-up alert!" Jay yells and I move the long and slender vine like leaves aside and watch as Patricia and her group comes marching up. I look down at Jacob and he smiles. I stand up and jump from the branch I was standing on, do a back flip and land in front of Patricia, "Perfect!" Sara yells, I look back at them and grin, "Wow! I didn't realize you had talent," Patricia says acting interested, "the only talent I have is being able to kick you're ass," I spit back at her and she smiles evilly, "well, lets just see you try, slut," I bite my lip and go to turn around when she grabs my shoulder, "don't touch me," I growl, "or what?" I pull away, and she grabs my hair and yanks me to the ground. I stand up, "You know I was really starting to think it wasn't worth killing the town whore, but I'm starting to think differently," "Nikki, hey, calm down!" Jacob says. I look up at Patricia. She's just grinning, then some kid yells that there's a fight and everyone starts running our way, "Oh? How could a little kid like you, kill an eighth grader like me?" "Size doesn't matter bitch, but I could still kick you're ass," she waves for her group to back up and she goes to punch me and I grab her wrist, "Number one rule to fighting with Nikki," I grin and fling her over my head, "I don't take no crap, you fight like a real person, or get you're ass outta the ring!" I yell and she comes at me again. This time she pulls out a pocket knife and is able to slice my arm, "Yeah well, I don't fight clean," I grab my arm and back up, "Nikki just stop!" Jay yells. I smile and look down, "You've never fought me before have you bitch? Well here's a reality check for ya," I look back up at her and a look of pure horror crosses her face, "I've never lost!" I yell and run as fast as I can at her, I give her grin and trip her. She goes tumbling to the ground and I grab her by the throat and hold her up, "Now then, next time you decide to mess with me, you'll be saying hello to my little friends down in Hell," she grins, "well this fight ain't over yet," then I feel something pierce my chest. I look down and see the pocket knife about two inches into my chest, "Patricia! Stop it! You're going to kill her!" One of the girls in her group yells, I drop her and I cough up solid blood. I fall to my knees, and I look up at her, "That's the whole point," she says, and goes to kick me when the girl who cried out gets in front of me, "Suzy! Get out of my way!" "This isn't right! You said you weren't going to hurt her! She's already been through enough! Let it go!" I push the girl away and stand up, "Patricia, you never win by killing the other person, it's entirely the other way around. So you've just lost…" I say and collapse, "Nikki!" Jay and Sara are the first next to me, "Somebody call an ambulance!" I hear Sara yell, then Jacob is next to me, "Nikki, hey you're gonna be okay! I know you are, you've had worse than this baby!" He pulls me up to his chest and hugs me, "I just wonder why all this has to happen at school though," I say and he grabs my hand, and the group gets closer, "Nikki, you've gotta be okay! To show everyone how strong you are!" One girl says, I smile, "Yeah, I guess," I cough again and blood runs down my chin. I close my eyes, "Nikki?" I open my eyes half way, just in time to see one girl with gray eyes like mine kneel down, smile and say, "Looks like that ice demon did a number on you huh?" I nod, close my eyes and black out.

"I bet you guys are getting tired of seeing us huh?" "Well, not exactly, I'm just worried if one of these days of these fights are gonna come back to her and kill her," I hear somebody say. I open my eyes to find myself back in the pediatrics unit of the hospital, "Not again!" I groan, and Jacob looks over and kind of laughs, "Yes again," I sigh and look at Jacob, "sorry, about the fight," "hey, I knew something was gonna happen. I could see it in you're eyes," then I remember that one girl, "Jacob! Do you remember that one girl? The one who kneeled down next to me before I passed out?" He nods, "Yeah, she said we would meet again soon," "I kind of liked her," Jacob looks at me, "what? She was creepy!" He says, "Well, I've never seen anybody with gray eyes like mine, and, she didn't make me feel like I don't belong on this planet. Like most humans do, well except for our friends," he smiles and smooth's my hair down, "I'm happy that you feel like that," I smile and then our four friends come rushing into the blue and white room, "Nikki!" Sara cries out, "Are you okay?" The nurse walks out closing the door, and then everyone calms down. I pull my gown down to reveal the almost closed up stab wound, "She stabbed her fucking knife right through my tattoo!" I say furious, "Tattoo?" "I have to refer to it as a tattoo, because that's what it looks like," I say, "but at least whenever I'm able to go shopping for a bathing suit I won't have to worry about people asking me about scars," I say and then Jacob tightens his grip on my hand, "Jacob?" I ask, "Oh, sorry, just thinking about that girl, she looked really familiar for some odd reason," I nod. Then there's a knock at the door and the doctor walks in, "Nice to see you're awake Nikki, although I am kind of concerned why you keep popping up every other day," he says, "well school fights do get rough," "is that what you call getting stabbed?" I shrug, "It's almost fully healed, so can I go?" He walks over and pulls my shirt down. Jacob keeps his eyes on him the whole time, the doctor lets go and he looks baffled, "Well, yes I guess you can go home. Oh and that's a nice tattoo," I smile and get up. Jacob hands me my back pack and I go to the bathroom and change into my track outfit, "What time is it?" I ask rushing down the stairs, "Three fifty," Jaya says, and I smile, and I look back at Jacob, "yes I brought my clothes," I laugh, "the coach gives us ten minutes to change and get on the bus. So we have time, and you guys can ride with us, okay?" "Okay," they say and the second we hit the outside we take off, "there are a couple things you don't know about us too, you guys," Jay says and I look at him, "does the group name Mortal Demonic's ring a bell?" Daniel asks, and I go wide eyed, " We've been waiting to tell you guys," Sara says, I sigh, "should've known, really I could've guessed," they laugh, "whatever," Miranda says, "I see the school!" I yell and we go round back to the bus. We hop on just as the coach gets on, "Nikki!" All the girls yell, I sit down and they all turn towards me as the bus starts, "Are you sure you're well enough to run today?" Sam asks and I nod, then a couple high schoolers butt in, "What do you mean well enough? She looks fine," "well for your information, she got into a fight today and got stabbed in the chest," I nod, "yep, you can hardly see the wound anymore, but she stabbed my tattoo, so yeah I'm kinda pissed off about that," I say, "tattoo? Don't you have to be like 18 to get a tattoo?" Veronica asks, "Well, my friend did ours," Jacob says, "You have one too?" Tracy asks, "We have the same one's actually," I smile, "if you catch me shopping for bathing suits I can show you," "which maybe this weekend!" I look back at Sara, "What?" I ask her and she laughs, "Yep, we're going bathing suit shopping this weekend, because I don't know the last time we went out and did anything so there!" I sigh, "Great," "well then looks like everyone is going to get to see that tattoo of yours," Jacob says, "hey! You're a guy and you can take off you're shirt in public so why don't you show us yours?" Sam asks, he looks at me, "It's okay Jacob, it's not like you belong to me," "I kinda do," he mutters and pulls his shirt off. I hear gasps from the girls as his six pack is exposed, I smile, "See it?" I ask pointing to it, "It looks exactly like mine," I say, "why didn't you get something cuter?" Veronica asks, "I came up with the design thank you very much, and Jacob liked it. So we ended up getting it tattooed," "so where's yours then?" Sam asks me, "It's on my chest," I say and I hear some of the guys behind us hold back a laugh, "What?" I ask them, "Why on you're chest?" They ask, "Well, let's see, because I didn't want to get it some place noticeable," "well you got that part right," one says and I punch him, "say that again and you'll be going out the window!" I yell and Jay gives me a high five. I sigh and Jacob hugs me, "Ah! You're so lucky!" Tracy tells me, "Why?" "You get to have a super hot boyfriend! Plus, he's in high school and he's got abs! What more could a girl ask for?" "I just wish he wouldn't worry so much about me!" I say smiling; Jacob looks down at me and rolls his eyes, "What? You don't like me worrying about you?" "I didn't say that now did I?" I ask him and he kisses my cheek, "I guess not," he says and smiles, "No fair!" Tracy yells and I laugh, "You're lucky! My parents won't let me date until I'm a senior in high school!" I smile, "Well, look at it this way Tracy, if you don't find the right guy for you and you can dump him! I found the right guy for me and I've been with him since the day I was born!" I exclaim, she looks at me, "For reals? He got to see you the day you were born?" "I got to hold her too," he says, "he's like my big brother, we're hardly ever apart," I lean in and whisper into her ear, "I sleep in his bed with him most nights because I can't sleep without him," I look at her, and her jaw drops, "really?" She asks, and I nod, "Do you-" "that's a definite hell no!" I say and she laughs, "I think it's sweet that he cares about you so much," I smile softly and look back at him, "yeah, I love him and I don't know what I would do without him," then every girl on the bus starts awing, "shit! I forgot there were others on here!" I cry and Sara starts laughing, and Jacob puts his arms around my neck, "I feel the same way," I feel my cheeks heat up. Then, the bus stops, "Okay! You guys know what to do!" Jacob and I are the first ones off the bus. We always start off with a 4oo meter race; everyone else just leaves the track to us for this one race. Daniel, Jay, Sara, and Miranda stand in the field with the track team. I look ahead as Sam referees, "On your mark!" She yells, I feel my heart start to race, "Get set!" Adrenaline starts pumping into my veins, "Go!" She yells and I'm off. Jacob is ahead but only by inches. Then, I feel like a demon is behind me, I don't know why though and I go faster than I've ever shown anyone on my team. I speed ahead of Jacob, "Gotta get away! Gotta get away!" I think to myself. My thoughts are racing, along with the adrenaline. I bite my lip and force myself to go faster on the last curve. I race past the group of kids and when I finally make it to the place where we started I stop and look around. Jacob stopped at the straight, and he's looking worried and confused. I walk over to the group panting like a freaking dog, and their just staring at me, "What?" I ask, "I have never seen anyone run that fast!" The captain exclaims, I shrug, "So what?" "You've been holding out on us!" Sam says, "You haven't shown you're true talent!" She yells and I sigh, and Jacob comes up behind me. Then my phone goes off. I pull it out of my pocket and flip it open. It's from Jacob, "What happened back there Krystal? You look scared," he put and I look back at him, I reply, "yeah, thought a demon was chasing me for some reason." I send it too him and shove my phone back into my pocket, "Yeah, I've been holding back because my true talents wear me the fuck out!" I say and then the group disperses to go into our normal routines. Jacob and I pace ourselves for the 800 meter, and Jacob does the mile. I'm thinking about doing it, just to impress everyone. My phone goes of again, "You gonna be okay? You still look uneasy," "yeah," I put, "I'm just fine, maybe because of the meds they gave me at the hos. No big deal," I reply and send it too him. I start to slow down and walk near the fence, "Krystal?" Jacob asks in a low voice, "Hey, what's wrong?" He gets next to me, "I think there's somebody out there," he takes my hand, "come on, I think your right," he pulls me away from the fence. I sigh and walk over to the entrance. I sit down and put my elbows on my knees and my head on my hands, "Hey, you alright?" I look up and see the same girl I saw when I got stabbed, "Y-yeah," I reply, and she sits down next to me, "Nikki, you don't need to lie to me." "Who are you?" I ask the girl, she sighs, and looks up at the sky, "I'm just a demon really. I thought you were different when I saw you're eyes change color so rapidly," then she looks at me, "you could've killed that girl, huh?" I nod, "I wanted to, with everything I had but then my energy left me and I felt like I couldn't move," "well then looks like you'll need to go back for repairs huh?" I cock my head to the side, "When a Helliate is molded, they have to go back with their partner every so often to be repaired to last the next four centuries of their life," "so every four centuries they have to go back and be repaired?" I ask and the girl nods, then she stands up, "I need to get going, do you want me to see when they can get you in?" "Um…can I talk to Jacob first?" She smiles and nods, "Always better to do that first," then she disappears.

My phone goes off, I pull it out and flip it open, "You okay?" It's from Jacob, "What did you two talk about?" I push reply, and simply put, "My repair," I push send. I close my phone and watch as Jacob flips open his phone. Then, he looks up at me and hits the pole next to him. I flip open my phone when I feel it go off, "What did she say Krystal?" I push reply, "Just that every now and then Helliates have to go in for repairs, and that I need to go in for mine soon," I put, "why? Are you okay?" I send it, but keep my phone open so I can reply faster. I see him sigh, and instead of texting me, he closes his phone and walks over from the other end of the field, "Jacob, you're acting like it's a bad thing," I say when he sits down next to me, "it is for you because it hurts like hell." "What?" I ask. He hugs me, "I don't want you to get scared but, it hurts like hell. Trust me I have other friends who had to go through something like it. I just hate having to think about it though because I remember when you were molded, I'll never forget that. I had to help hold you down, and I almost started crying because I could tell how much pain you were in and you were just screaming bloody murder." I look down, "I don't remember though," "because they erased you're memories of the molding so it wouldn't scare you," I nod and hold on to Jacob tighter, "come on let's go home baby," I nod and Jacob motions for the others.

We're about six blocks from our house when Patricia walks up, Jacob gets in front of me, "Leave her alone, before you have to deal with me," he growls, "I just came to let you know that this isn't over yet, Helliate!" I go wide eyed. She disappears, then lands behind me with a gun to my head, "I know you have to go in for repairs soon, Nikki, so when you do I'll be sure you die on the table," I look down, "okay Ice demon…" I sigh, "I don't see why you're doing this, I mean, I've never done anything to you. So why do you choose to start hurting me now of all times?" I grin, "But then again, I do recall that incident in fifth grade," I smirk, "shut up!" She yells and starts to pull the trigger when I grab the gun and flip her arm around to where the gun is pointing at her head, "Why don't you go ahead and pull the trigger? Won't hurt me a bit, but I would like to see some blood. I haven't seen somebody blow their own brains out since the war!" I laugh as she drops the gun. I knee her in the stomach, grab the gun, and give it to Jacob, "See ya," I say and we walk away, "Hey Nikki, you wanna spend the night?" Miranda asks, I look down, "I don't know you guys," they sigh. Then, Sara and Miranda rest an elbow on my shoulder, "Nikki, we're the Mortal Demonic's, I think we could handle anything that happens, all you need to do is bring a gun," I sigh and look up at Jacob, "just text," he says smiling and I laugh, "Yay! Come on! Let's go pack you're bag!" Sara yells. She grabs my wrist and literally drags me all the way to my house, "AH! Sara do you have to drag me?" I scream. She pulls me to my feet and I open the door. She races up stairs, "We're going to the mall tonight too so…" I groan and pull out my wallet, "I have like three hundred dollars cash, then all the money my grandparents put in my bank account every month," "and don't forget the inheritance money you got from you're parents deaths," Sara reminds. Then she pulls my duffel bag out with my clothes all packed, and then she shoves a pillow in it and zips it up, "Let's go!" She yells, "I've gotta say good bye to Jacob first!" I say, and she sighs, "Okay, but try and hurry okay?" I nod, she walks out just as Jacob walks in, "You gonna be okay?" I shrug, "I don't know Jacob," he hugs me, "hey, Krystal, look at me," I look up at him and he kisses me, "everything is going to be fine, I'll know if something happens I always do okay?" I nod, "We'll be at the mall tonight so, if you want to tell me good night in person you can," he laughs and I kiss him, "bye Jacob," I say and rush out to meet Miranda and Sara outside. I grab my bag from Sara and we walk around to the other side of the block to Miranda's house. Daniel, Sara, and Miranda all live next to each other, so that's why their so close, "Hey," Miranda says, "yeah?" "You okay?" I nod, "Yeah, I'll be fine, I think," she puts an arm around me as we go into Sara's house. Sara has a basement bedroom that's sound proof, so as long as there aren't any boys over her mom doesn't care who spends the night. We go in through the kitchen. I toss my bag in a corner, "What time we leaving?" I ask and they grin, "After we get dressed up," "no!" I cry and they laugh, "Yes!" They grab me and drag me into Sara's bathroom.

I walk out with my hair put up. I have black and gray eye shadow on with black mascara and eyeliner. They dressed me in a black skirt that comes above my knees, way above my knees, a black short sleeved shirt that has been safety pinned up one side, and a pair of my regular boots. I sigh and walk out, "Wait!" Sara says and pulls out a blood red ribbon and ties it around my ponytail to make it look like my hair is tied up with the ribbon. Sara has a denim mini skirt and black shirt on, with gray flats. Miranda has on a regular ankle length skirt and a white shirt with black high heels. I grab my wallet and shove it in my pocket, then I put my hand gun in a band on my thigh and we take off.

The mall we go to is about a mile from her house but we got her older brother, Nick, to drive us. Once he drops us off I'm dragged to a swim suit shop. Sara holds up a black and blue bikini with broken hearts on it when I hear somebody call my name. I look over and see the girls from my track team run over, "Looks like we get to see you're tattoo now huh?" I sigh, "Yeah, but at least let me find a cute bikini to wear," I say and they laugh, "we'll help!" They cry. I go to a cute looking one; it's red and has cute little skulls all over it. I take it off the rack when Veronica and Sam walk up with one, it's white and has one heart on it, I sigh and say I'll try it on. Then, I end up with fifteen different swim suits I have to try on. We walk into the dressing room. I put on one that Tracy gave me. It's hot pink and is splattered in neon colors. I walk out, "It doesn't show your tattoo!" Sam cries, "But it looks cute on you!" Sara exclaims, I walk back in and I try on one after another until I come upon the last one that would actually show my tattoo. I don't remember anyone asking me to try it on though. I shrug and pull it on. It's white, a sheer white and looks like it was splattered in blood. I like it, and I think it looks good on me, "Jacob!" I hear the girls yell, "She's trying on swim suits, "Oh is she?" I hear him ask, I feel my cheeks heat up as I unlock the door, "Here she comes!" Miranda yells and I walk out. Everyone goes wide eyed, "What?" I ask, "Does it make me look fat?" I ask, "No…that's far from the truth Nikki!" Jacob says, "It's perfect on you!" "I couldn't make it look that good!" "Some how blood is just your color Nikki," Sara says, and I smile, "It shows my tattoo too you guys," and they rush over to see. "It looks good on you for some odd reason, it's like your body was made for the tattoo," "no more like the swim suit was made for the tattoo!" Sam yells, "Well I'm going to buy the suit! Anyone object?" I ask and nobody says a word.

I buy the suit and all of us walk around, "I want to get my ears pierced," I say and they look at me, "I mean like the top of my ear," I say and they laugh, "I could see that on you!" Veronica says, "How about we go to Icing? They do piercings," "okay," I say and I am lead to a cute little shop tucked in a corner. We walk in and I look at the all the earrings, "Hey! Why don't you get your belly button pierced?" Jacob asks, I roll my eyes, when a lady walks up, "Is there anything I can help you with?" "I'm wanting to get my cartilage pierced," I say and she nods, "Okay, what earring do you want?" I take one last look and come upon on that's spiked at both ends, "That one," I say and she unlocks the case and pulls it out. I pay for it and then she walks me over to a stool and I sit down, "What ear do you want it in?" I think for a second, "My left," I say and she marks my ear with a purple marker and puts the earring in a gun type thing. Holds it up to my ear and the next thing I now my ear is stinging like hell, "Ow!" I say and Jacob laughs, "That's funny." She puts the back on it. I stand up, thank her, and we walk out, "It looks really good on you," Miranda says, "really?" I ask and she nods, "Yeah," Jacob gets next to me just as the track girls leave. He leans down and kisses me, "Good night," I smile and hug him, "I'm gonna be lonely without you," I say and he hugs me back, "yeah, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," I smile and kiss him, "well I'll be back in your bed tomorrow, so don't worry," he smiles and I rush off to go home with Sara and Miranda.

_**3 hours later…**_

"It's nine 'o clock you guys! My parents should be going to sleep by now!" We giggle as we here her door open, "Sara, we're going to bed now! Don't be up too late!" Her mom calls, "Okay mom! Night!" Her door closes and we laugh, "So what should we do tonight?" I shrug and lightly touch my new earring, "My ear still hurts," I whimper, and they laugh. I sigh, "I have no clue what we should do!" I cry and fall back onto the bed, "Me neither," Miranda says and falls back next to me, "how 'bout later let's raid the kitchen!" Sara suggests, "Yay!" I exclaim, "You're always for anything that has to do with food Nikki," then my phone goes off, I open it and they crowd around me, "it's from Jacob, I wonder why he's texting so late," I click open the text, "you okay? I don't know why but I've got the feeling something bad is going to happen," I push reply and put, "yeah Jacob, I'm fine nothing going on here… literally," I send and Sara hits me, "not funny Nikki," I smile and my phone goes off again, but this time it's a call, I push accept, "Nikki?" "Hello?" I ask, "Its Jacob," "Jacob! Why are you calling so late? Everything's fine," "I want you to do something for me," "okay what is it?" "Look at your seal and tell me what you see," I pull down my shirt, "oh my god…" I say shocked, "what is it Nikki?" He asks, "It's only a circle and the star with the thirteen, nothing else," "that's what I was afraid of," he says replies, "Jacob what are you…" I stop. I go wide eyed, "Nikki? Nikki what is it?!" He yells, I drop the phone, "Nikki!" I bring my hands to the sides of my head, "Sara…" I manage, "tell him," I say and scream, she picks up the phone, "Jacob! It's Sara! Thirteen, you need to get over here now! Something's happening to her! Please hurry!" I close my eyes, and Sara pulls me back down, and they both pin me down. "I'm going insane," I think to myself, "Nikki! Calm down!" Miranda yells, "She's going insane Miranda how the hell is she suppose to calm down?" Sara asks, I try to pull away but their stronger than they look. I try to pull myself unconscious but my mind isn't going to be fooled this time, "Nikki!" "Jacob!" I hear then I feel his arms around me, and I calm down. I start to cry, "I'm so sorry you guys! I really am!" "It's not you're fault Nikki, not in the least," I nod and hug Jacob tight, "its okay Nikki, everything is okay now," "did I hurt either of you?" I ask and they don't answer, "Sara? Miranda?" I ask and I look at them, "Their just scratches Nikki, nothing bad," I go wide eyed, "I'm so sorry you guys! I really and truly am!" I cry, "Nikki! It's okay! It's not your fault okay?" "I'm going to take her home okay?" "Okay," they say and Sara hugs me, "we'll come by tomorrow okay?" I nod and Jacob picks my bag up and puts an arm around me as we walk up the stairs and out her door, "I'm sorry Jacob…" I say sadly, "For what baby?" "For you having to come and get me this late," he hugs me tighter, "it's alright baby okay? It's those fucking demons who made you; it's their fault you're like this so don't go thinking for a minute that being the way you are is you're fault, okay?" I nod and get closer to him, "There's a cop car coming up behind us," I say and the street is illuminated by the lights of the cop car. It pulls up beside us, "Hello Jacob, Nikki, why you two out past curfew?" I look down, "She was spending the night with Sara and Miranda. Then she just got mad at her brother or something and called for me to come and pick her up 'cause she didn't want to walk home by herself," "you better be telling the truth Jacob or I'll be booking you both," the cop says and drives off, I smile and so does Jacob. "I was up anyway Krystal, I can't sleep without seeing you're okay before I go to sleep," I sigh as we walk into the house. I drop my bag in my room, then I walk into Jacob's room and slide under his covers. He gets next to me and pulls me close to him, I lay my head on his chest, "You feel hot Krystal," I look up at him. He sits up and turns his table lamp on, "Krystal, do you feel okay?" I shrug, "Yeah, but my head hurts," "you're cheeks look redder than usual," he sighs, "wait here okay?" I nod and he quickly gets up and walks out. I hear him rummage around in the bathroom, then he walks back in with the thermometer, "Krystal, open you're mouth," I groan and he puts the thermometer in my mouth and under my tongue.

After it beeps a couple times he takes it out of my mouth and looks at it. A weird look goes across his face and he places a hand on my forehead, "What is it?" I ask him, "You have a high fever baby; it's a hundred and two point two." I go wide eyed. Then, I start to get dizzy; I fall forward onto Jacob, "Krystal!" He lays me back down, "I don't feel too good anymore Jacob," I say wearily. He rushes out of the room and comes back with an ice pack. He places it on my forehead, "Hey, Krystal, you need to talk to me baby," I close my eyes, "Krystal hey," my breathing gets faster. I feel Jacob put his hands on my shoulders, "Krystal…" then I pass out.

"Her fever hasn't gone down a degree, it's only went up, that's very weird," I open my eyes, "so, what do you think it is?" "I'll need to look at her more Jacob. Although, she needs to go in for her repair very soon, okay?" "I know, she's just been hurt so much lately…" "Well, if you don't bring her in soon, she'll have to choose a new partner, how does three days sound?" "Okay, we'll be there in three days," "I'll come by and help you down there," "Jacob?" I ask, "Krystal?" He walks in, "Hey! How are you feeling?" "Sick as hell," he smiles and sits down next to me and brushes my hair out of my face. I smile and he hugs me just as the other demon walks in, "Hey Nikki," I slowly and painfully sit up, Jacob puts an arm around my shoulders, "I just want to get it over with," I say, "what?" Jacob asks worryingly, "I just want to get my repair over with, so why can't I do it today or tomorrow? Not three days from now," "well…" the demon girl pulls out a small electronic red thing and clicks through it, "There isn't anybody scheduled for today…so if you really want to get it over with then I'll call them and tell them okay?" I look up at Jacob, "Nikki…are you sure you want to do this?" I nod, "Yeah, I just want to get it over with, please Jacob," "okay, I guess we'll go for today," I smile and she pulls out a black phone, "yeah, number thirteen wants to do her repair today…perfect!" She closes her phone, "Coincidentally, the demons who molded you are in today so looks like they get to see how much you've grown in the past four centuries, so lets go," I stand up and Jacob holds onto me. I take her hand and then everything is just black. I still feel Jacob's arms around me, and I feel him pull my head to his chest, "Their going to put a blindfold on you so you won't see all the blood okay Nikki?" I nod slightly and we land on a hard cracked ground. The demon leads us into a dark red building, "Thirteen is here you guys!" She yells and we're leaded down a dim hallway and into a bright room, "Nikki!" A group of demons yell out, "I haven't seen you in so long!" I sigh, "Yeah, since what? The year sixty-six B.C.?" I ask and they laugh, "Hard to believe it's only been four centuries or so," one says, "Jacob, we're going to have to have you two help with her okay?" He nods, then I'm blindfolded, "It's going to be over soon Nikki," he whispers in my ear and then I feel a burning sensation on my back. I bite my lip, and I'm laid down on a freezing metal table. Then, I feel the stick of a needle and I feel like I'm on fire, "This is the worst part, so you may want to hold her down," I hear the girl demon say and then I feel like I'm inside a fire. Someone slices my arms and legs; then I feel and smell the heavy metallic blood drip down my arms and legs. Soon, the pain hits me, I scream. I'm held down by Jacob and knowing he's there is the only thing that really keeps me from crying. I feel something drill into my arm and I feel my heart rate sky rocket. My breathing picks up and I feel like I'm going to pass out. I bite my lip harder and blood leaks down my cheek and neck. My entire body is on fire and is hurting. I can hardly feel anything because of all the pain, "She's going to flat line if we don't hurry!" I hear the girl yell, then I stop screaming, "Nikki?" I close my eyes and my head just rolls to the side and my body goes limp, "Nikki!"

I open my eyes, I'm still blindfolded, "Her heart rate is coming back Jacob!" "We just need to finish the blood transfusion and she'll be perfect," then I feel the blindfold get lifted, and Jacob is staring back at me with a soft expression. He helps me up and takes the girls hand. We land back in his room and I lean on him, "Hey, come on, you need to lie down," I nod, "I'll be back in couple days to check up on her, bye!" I hear her leave and then Jacob breaks down. He hugs me tight, "I was so worried Krystal!" He starts to cry, "You just died right there, and you were out for three minutes! I thought you were dead!" I hug him tight, "I hurt like hell right now Jacob, but everything's going to be okay. I'm here with you now Jacob, okay?" He nods and lays me down, "You look kind of different though, you're eyes are a lighter gray, and you're hair is longer." I smile and I just hug him tight. He lays down next to me and I lay my head on his chest and I start to cry, "Krystal…I know it hurt baby, I know," I nod and he holds onto me tight. I close my eyes and I slowly fall asleep- _**I see Drake, he's running after me. I turn and start to run away, I hear Jacob yelling my name. I cry out when I feel something pierce my stomach. I fall to my knees bleeding, I scream Jacob's name. I start to cry, "Jacob!" I yell, and then I fall into an impenetrable darkness- **_"Krystal! Wake up!" I open my eyes, it's still dark outside. I look up and see Jacob. I go wide eyed and hug him, I'm already crying though because of my dream, "Krystal what happened?" "I died…" I cry. He hugs me, "No you didn't baby, you're right here alive and with me, so everything is okay," I nod slowly and lay back down. He brushes my hair out of my face and I put my arms around his neck, "Just calm down baby, calm down,"I feel my heart start to speed up for no reason and I get dizzy. I clutch Jacob tighter, "Jacob…" I say, he looks down at me and places a hand over my heart, "Krystal, hey it's going to be okay. It's just an effect of the demon blood they gave you okay?" I nod and close my eyes. Then, his phone goes off; he flips it open, "Hello? Kevin what the hell are you doing calling me this late…what?! I can't! I have to stay with Nikki…god damn it three days! That's as long as I'm staying! I can't leave Nikki alone any longer than that…fine bye Kevin," he sighs and takes my hand, I look down, "I have to go out of town for a few days, but I'll be back okay?" I nod, then I look up at him, "I'll be okay Jacob, so don't worry, you need to focus on school or you'll fall behind," he hugs me, "I'm not worried about school Nikki, I'm more worried about leaving you alone," "I'll see if Sara can spend the night for a few days," he smiles, "okay," I nod and grab my phone. Sara picks up, "Nikki? Are you okay?" She asks, "Oh! Yeah, um…do you think you could spend the night for a few days? Jacob has to go out of town for school," "yeah Nikki, that'll be fine, is he leaving tomorrow?" "Yeah," "okay then, I'll be there," she replies, "thanks Sara, really," then we hang up, "she's coming over tomorrow," "okay, perfect," he sighs and lies down next to me, "you gonna be okay?" "Yeah Jacob, I'll be okay, really." "Krystal…" he says and kisses me, "I'll be back in three days, so be careful," I nod, "don't worry yourself over me Jacob, I'll be just fine!" I smile softly, "But I will miss you," I hug him and close my eyes.

I open my eyes, I yawn and get up. Jacob walks in, "Hey, I'll walk you to school okay? Kevin can wait a couple minutes." I laugh and go pull on a black tee shirt with one white skull in the middle, a black skirt with black leggings and boots. I grab my back pack and run down the stairs. I take Jacobs hand and we walk out of the house. We meet up with the gang at the street corner, "Hey Nikki," Daniel and Jay say, "hey you guys," I rub my eyes, "rough night?" I nod, "Yeah…kind of," I sigh, "I don't want Jacob to leave, I don't want to be without him," I think to myself.

Then, out of nowhere, I just stop and look up at the sky, "Nikki?" My eyes close partly, "_Something is happening, something is going to happen. Bad things are going to happen, really bad things…"_ I say emotionless. I feel my eyes open all the way, "Nikki? Hey, come on, everything is going to be okay," I nod and Jacob takes my hand. As we approach the school Jacob pulls me into an alley and snaps a bracelet around my wrist, "If this gets removed then I'll know, and I'll come home right away, okay?" I nod and he kisses me, I put my arms around him, he holds tight to me, "Jacob…" he hugs me tight, "I don't want to leave, not at all but I promise I'll be back soon okay?" I nod and we head back to school.

He leaves me in front of the building and I walk to the gym with Daniel and Jay, "What are we doing here Nikki?" "Getting a bat," I say likes it obvious. I open the door to the coaches office and walk to a round container with the bats in it, "After this you guys…we're going to have to wipe everyone's mind…" I say, and I hear them sigh, "Got it," Jay replies. I pick up the only metal bat and rest it on my shoulders. "If I lose it, just get everyone out…don't call Jacob…" "But Nikki-" "No buts! He needs to focus on school, not always on me," I say and take off across the gym. As I run I type my hair up in a black bandana. I feel my eyes change to black and I smile. I open the door to Patricia's TA class, "Patricia?" I ask grimly, I smile and walk up to her, "What do you want pest?" I look at her and raise the bat, "Nikki!" The girls yell, and I bring the bat hurdling into her skull. Blood splatters everywhere; I feel my cheeks get splattered in blood. She falls to the floor and I beat her with the bat. Then, I walk out smashing the windows in the room. I hear all the kids screaming, I slip out of my boots and walk down the hall, smashing the windows. I get showered in glass. It cuts into my arms, face, and neck. I see a stream of blood start down my arm and I bring it to my mouth and I taste it. I bring the bat up to the closest door and hit it as hard as I can. It falls and I walk in, nobodies in there. I smash out the windows and keep going.

I smash out every window in the school; I look out one of the windows and see my friends wiping everyone's mind of this event. I sigh and fall to my knees. I feel my eyes come back and I look around. I go wide eyed and look over myself. I bring my hands to my head and scream. I stand up and jump out the nearest window and go running past everyone, dropping the bat, "Nikki!" I hear Daniel yell. I shake my head as I run. I run into the woods, branches hit my arms and tear at my leggings. I start to cry as I stumble helplessly through the thick brush, "How could I do something like that?!" I think to myself. I trip over a thick embedded vine and fall onto the hard ground. I hit the ground with a loud thud and sit up. I start to cry even harder, my legs getting covered in dirt. I sit up against a tree and I bring my knees up to my chest, "I should just stay lost…nobody needs me, nobody at all…" I say quietly. Then, I look down and see the bracelet isn't on my wrist anymore. I get up and start running again, "He's going to get mad at me! I need to get away!" I come to the side of a small cliff. Maybe about fifty feet down is a rocky bottom, "Maybe they won't find me here…" I think, I start to walk along the edge when the rocks shift under my weight and I fall. I start screaming, it's only a couple seconds, but I see my entire life flash before my eyes. I see myself walking into Kindergarten with Jacob in front of me. I remember coming home to him that day crying and him kissing my forehead and saying everything is okay, "Jacob!" I scream, knowing he's not coming. Then, I hit the bottom. I cough up blood and it completely fills my mouth. I feel my eyes close, but then I open my eyes. "No! I can't give up! I need to turn myself in!" I slowly and painfully get up as I hear thunder roll in the distance. I lean up against the side of the cliff and start walking. I remember Jacob taking me to fifth grade and then having to come and get me because I almost killed another kid. I cough up more blood and let it run down the side of my cheek, "Jacob…" I cry, "I'm so sorry! I never should've done that! I'm an idiot!" I feel a raid drop land on my cheek, and then it starts raining. I get wet but the rain washes all the dirt and blood off me. I see lightning light up the canyon. I see a rocky and jagged path that leads up to the main road that leads into town. I get a good hold in the path and painfully climb up. Making new cuts in my shirt and skin, I hear the thunder roll again, "It sounds like that tornado me and Jacob chased," I think. I smile softly and feel a sharp rock cut into my leg, cutting it wide open. I wince and collapse onto the path, "I'm weak…I can't even make it back to town, but maybe their looking for me, maybe Jacob is worried about…or…maybe…not…" I say quietly and close my eyes.

I open my eyes, it's still raining and I'm dizzy as hell. I look at my leg and see it's not bleeding that bad but it still is. I stand up, and look up at the sky, "It's almost two in the morning," I think and I walk through the small brush, I make it to the road, "Now all I have to do is make it back to town in one piece," I say softly. I see the lights of some of the houses and I smile, "Jacob, Daniel, Sara, Miranda, Jay…I'm so sorry," I sigh and walk past the small houses when I hear something, "Nikki!" I look up and see Sara, crying and running at me, "Sara?" I ask weakly, "Nikki!" She grabs a hold of me and hugs me, "Where have you been Nikki? You've been gone for four days!" I go wide eyed, "I must've blacked out longer…than I thought," I think to myself, "all of us have been looking non stop for you! Everyone is so worried!" She looks me over, "You're so cut up! Hurry we need to get you home!" She opens her phone and clicks, "Jay! Call Jacob! I've got Nikki! We're at 6th and Pine, okay!" "Sara! Nikki!" I look down as Jay comes running up, "Oh my…Nikki! What happened?" "No time! We need to get her home!" "Right…" I'm rushed the ten blocks home, as Jay calls everyone and tells them to meet us at my house. I round the block but I have to stop, "Nikki, hey come on, we're almost there," I nod and Sara pulls an arm around me and helps me the rest of the way home. Everyone is standing outside the house looking every which way, "Jacob!" Sara screams over the thunder, and as soon as the lightning strikes he looks over and goes wide eyed, "Nikki!" He yells and jumps over the iron railing and comes running down to me, he picks me up and hugs me, "Nikki! What happened? Where were you baby?! I couldn't find you anywhere!" He sets me down and then finally gets a good look at me, "Nikki…" He says and then pushes me the rest of the way home. I get shoved into the bathroom by Sara and Miranda. I can tell they've all been crying for some reason. I have to strip off my torn and bloody clothes so they can dress my wounds, "Where were you Nikki? We literally looked everywhere!" "I fell…into the canyon…I almost blacked out there but I got up and kept going…I passed out on the way back home…I'm so sorry you guys…" I start to cry again. They both hug me tight, "We missed you so much Nikki, but I think Jacob blames himself for you're disappearance though," I look down and I'm forced into a white sun dress and I'm lead down stairs. I automatically go to Jacob and hug him tight, "I'm sorry Jacob… for making you come home early," I say softly, "Nikki! Look at you! You could've died baby," "she fell into the canyon Jacob, so why don't you ask her how the hell she's still walking?" Miranda says wiping her eyes. He hugs me tighter, "We were all so worried baby," I close my eyes and Daniel sighs, walks over and hugs me. He then repositions himself and shoves his hands in his pocket, "Nobody will remember what happened, or you killing Patricia," "you killed the ice demon?" Jacob asks, "Yeah…I'm sorry…I just…lost control of myself," I look down and everything gets fuzzy. I fall forward but Daniel catches me and I'm handed over to Jacob, "Come on, you need to sleep," I close my eyes and he picks me up. I hold tight to Jacob, "Nikki…" He lies me down and holds me. I never want to let go of Jacob, I missed him so much and I don't know what would've happened if I wasn't here with him right now. I could never imagine myself with anyone else, no one else at all! "Jacob…please, don't leave," "let me go tell everyone okay? Then, I will be right back!" I nod and he rushes out.

He walks back in, "They'll be back in a couple days, okay?" I nod and he lies down next to me, and hugs me tight, "I was so scared when Sara called me and told me you ran off, I just figured that you got mad and ran home, but when I found out you didn't have on the bracelet I got worried. Then, when I got to the school and saw what happened I was…mystified that you did that and I ran around everywhere looking for you! I couldn't find you anywhere baby and I thought you just disappeared and I would never see you again," I grip his chest tighter, "I thought that I should've just stayed lost…that nobody would miss me when I was gone…" He looks at me, "Krystal…" Jacob kisses my forehead, "You worried the living hell out of all of us Krystal! We would miss you if you left baby," I nod slightly and close my eyes.

"Jacob, I don't feel safe anywhere without you anymore," "I don't like you being alone anymore either," he says, "I don't want anyone else to hurt you or try and kill you anymore," I nod, "yeah I could go without that for the rest of my life," he smiles softly and I sigh. I shut my eyes and fall asleep.

"Damn it! I am not going! I absolutely can not leave Nikki alone anymore! So leave me the hell alone!" I open my eyes, "Jacob?" "Krystal? Sorry! Did I wake you?" "Kind of…" I say yawning, "It was Kevin again, he wanted me to go on a school trip to Virginia for some reason, and I told him to fuck off and leave me the hell alone, I'm not leaving you alone anymore," I look at the clock, "he called you at eleven thirty at night?" I ask and he shrugs, "Kevin lives by weird times," I laugh. Jacob gets behind me and puts his arms around my neck and I lay back onto his chest, "I love you baby," I smile and close my eyes. Jacob holds tight to me, "Hey, are you okay Krystal?" He asks, I look up at him and shake my head, "What's wrong baby?" He asks, this time laying his head on top of mine, "I don't…I don't feel right," he looks at me, then kisses my cheek, "it's okay, I bet it's just from being hurt for so long," I nod and shut my eyes again. He brushes my hair aside and rubs the side of my arm, "Krystal," "yeah Jacob?" "Please, don't run off again baby, I don't want anyone to take you away from me," "o-okay Jacob," I stutter and then I yawn and I drift off to sleep- _**"Helliate number 13! The council of Hell has decided that Partner 13 can not properly take care of you, and for that you are to be dragged back down, re-molded, and to choose another partner immediately!" A demon tells me, "No! Jacob has been nothing but nice and has done everything in his power to protect me! I absolutely am not coming back down to Hell! I'm staying with Jacob no matter what the fuck you do!" I yell and they lunge at me- **_I bolt up screaming, "Krystal!" I look back at Jacob and then grab onto him and start to cry, "Their coming to get me Jacob! The-their coming up here to drag me back down!" I cry, Jacob holds me up eye level with him, "Baby, calm down, relax and explain," I wipe my eyes, "the council of Hell thinks you're not taking proper care of me and they decided that their going to come and get me. I'm going to get taken away from you, and they want to re-mold me, and make me choose a new partner! I don't want anybody else Jacob!" He looks down then back up at me, "Their not going to get you Krystal, I know what happens during re-moldings and they never come out alive. I'm not going to let them take you baby, don't worry, nothings gonna get you," I nod and look at the clock, "we better get ready for school," he nods, kisses me and I walk to my room.

I pull off my clothes, and I pull on a black lace thigh band and I put a gun through it, "Nobody is going to take me away from Jacob," I say stubbornly. I pull on a red, black, and blood red plaid skirt, black and dark orange boots, and a black shirt that says 'I didn't do it'. I sigh and walk over to my closet and pull out a black duffel bag. I shove an AK-47 and my scythe into it and I zip it up and walk out.

I meet Jacob at the bottom of the stairs; I'm running a brush through my hair. "Nobody is going to take me; "I'll kill them before they can lay a hand on me." I say grinning. Jacob laughs and takes my hand. We walk out of the door, "I'm not going to school today Nikki, I'm going to say I'm doing a report over the middle school and I would like to study it for the day," "okay," I say laughing. Jacob pulls me closer and I close my eyes, "Jacob, your going to have to be my eyes for a couple minutes, alright?" "Alright Nikki," I focus on the shell of demons that are going to come up and take me. It's a group of five different race demons. They are going to be here soon, "Their on their way…a group of five demons, definitely not the same race as the next…they'll be here very soon, about two hours," I finish and I open my eyes, and he sighs, "let me guess what's in the bag…" I smile, "You're Kalashnikov is in there," he laughs, "awesome!" I laugh as we make our way to the group, "You guys," I say, "yeah Nikki?" I sigh, as we keep walking, "I think we're going to end up blowing up the school…" I say sheepishly, "What?!" Sara yells, "Ow! Not so loud! My ears are really sensitive, but yeah there's a group of demons coming up to drag me back to Hell. Although, I'm not letting them take me away from Jacob without a fight…and some blood to go with it…" I say as we enter the school. Jay, Daniel, Jacob, and I walk into our TA. Mr. McCarthy looks over and sees Jacob, "Jacob? What are you doing here?" "I'm doing an observation to see what kinds of teens have the most stress. Also, I am primary guardian of Nikki here and I do have the right to stay with her and keep an eye on her after the shooting, so you can't tell me to leave, because technically, she is my daughter," "ah! Jacob! Don't say it like that!" I say and Jay laughs, "You shut up!" I say angrily. Daniel pats my back and I go sit down in the back, the other boys follow. I sit down and place the bag under my feet, "Their almost here, so once I open the bag Jacob, grab your gun okay? I'll grab my scythe and by that time, the demons will be here," they nod and I lean back in my chair and close my eyes, "This is going to be one-" "Nikki!" I hear somebody scream; I open my eyes and look towards the door. A girl with dark red hair and green eyes stomps into the classroom, "Why is Jacob here? Shouldn't he be in school?" "Go to hell Ruby!" I say and she walks over, "Touch me and you die," I growl and she takes a step back, "Well, I don't think your personal relationships should interfere with your school life," I stand up and lock eyes with her, "don't come in here telling me what the fuck I should do with my life unless your prepared to die!" Jacob stands up and grabs my wrist, "No Nikki, she ain't worth it," I sigh and back down, "damn ginger bitch." I mutter, Jacob pulls me behind him and walks up to Ruby, "Don't come in here and start telling my baby what she can and can't do with her life. She's done damn good with it so far, so just shut the hell up and turn your ass around and leave her alone," then I grab Jacobs wrist and he looks back at me. I look up and clench my fists, "Their here…" I say emotionless. Jacob reaches down and pulls out his AK-47. I come out of my trance and grab my scythe.

Then, there's screaming out in the hallway. I push Ruby aside and flip over a desk. I rush out of the door and come upon the group of demons, "Hey! Lookin' for me?" I call and I rush at them, "Helliate 13! Don't resist!" An ice demon says and pulls a gun out. They shoot and I get hit in the arm. "Damn…" I say under my breath and I go back at them, "I'm not going with you!" I yell and bring my scythe around his body and I jerk it towards me. I only see a little bit of blood come out. He takes my scythe and breaks it. I go wide eyed and let go, Jacob shoots them in the head and I get splattered in blood. I pull out my gun that I put in the band on my thigh. I stand up and run at a fire demon. He comes at me with a sword, "Jacob! I'm going Stage 2! Spot me!" I yell, "Be careful baby!" I close my eyes and stop dead in my tracks. I hang my head, "Helliate!" I close my eyes halfway and I laugh, "Never mess with me unless you know you can beat me," I say and my wings unfold. My hair turns snow white and my eyes turn black, my strongest stage is number 3 but I'm better in my 1st to tell you the truth.

He hits the side of my head with the sword and blood drips down my head, cheek, and neck, "Nikki!" Jacobs screams. I laugh even harder; then I look up, "Was that supposed to hurt?" I spit blood onto the floor and lock eyes with the demon, "I couldn't even feel it," I grab the sword and turn it towards the demon and stab it into his chest. I turn and see Jacob go flying into the concrete wall. A demon from Limbo starts walking towards him with his Kalashnikov pointed at his head. I turn all the way around and run towards him, turning back into my human form while doing so, "Jacob!" I scream. I step in front of the demon and stand my ground, "Don't touch him! You can hurt me as much as you want! Just don't touch Jacob!" He backs off, and I start to cry, "Please…just don't hurt Jacob," I beg, "well, this has never happened before," he turns and looks at the remaining demon, "we may have to reconsider taking this one back," "looks like it," they disappear and I fall to my knees next to Jacob, "Jacob! Wake up! Please, wake up!" I hold onto him, and cry, "Jacob…" I wipe my eyes and turn Stage 3. I pick Jacob up and run out of the school. I open my wings and take off to our house.

I hold tight to Jacob, "He's gotta be okay…he's just gotta be okay," I think to myself. I land on the sidewalk and I open the door. I rush him up stairs and I lay him down on his bed. I turn back and sit next to him, I run my fingers through his hair and I wipe the blood off his shirt and face. I put my ear to his heart, it's slow and steady. I take his hand and I start to cry again, "Jacob, you've gotta be okay, you have to! If not, then what am I going to do?" I close my eyes and put my other hand over the injured side of my head, "Your always getting hurt because of me Jacob, and it's no fair. I don't like it when you're hurt," I bite the inside of my cheek, "and now because of me, look at where you're at," I get up and walk to my room. I climb onto my bed and huddle into a corner. I pull my knees up to my chest; lay my head on my knees, and cry.

"Krystal, hey, baby wake up," I open my eyes and see Jacob, "Jacob!" I grab hold of him and hug him, "Krystal…" I grip his chest tightly, "Y-you should be in bed, you're really hurt," "no, I just hit my head Krystal. I'm trained to deal with that, but look at you baby, you have blood running down your face," "I'm fine Jacob," I say digging my head into his chest, "I'm just worried about you," I hear him sigh and he holds me tightly, "at least they didn't take you, but what happened?" "He was about to shoot you and I put myself between the gun and you, he stopped and they said they'll have to reconsider taking me," he looks down at me and smiles, "their not going to take you, because you put you're life on the line for me, it's usually the other way around," I shake my head and lay my had on his chest, "I love you and I don't want to see you hurt, not at all," he lays down and pulls me with me, "thank you baby, thank you so much," I cuddle close to him and close my eyes. I feel him lay a hand on my cheek and I open my eyes, "What is it Jacob?" He sighs, "You've been crying baby," I look down, "y-yeah," I stutter, "I was so worried that you were really hurt, and it was all my fault," he hugs me and I close my eyes again. I feel him tense up but I don't thinking nothing of it, and I fall asleep- _**"Helliate number 13, in the attempt to save you're partner and risk your own life, rather than stand by and let him die, shows that he has cared for you and you are being protected by him. So, in this case, we will allow you to stay with him, unless we have reason to think he isn't taking care of you anymore," I stand up straighter, "you won't have any reason to think that, and you never had. I love Jacob, and he loves me, the only reason I have been getting hurt is because I've been protecting him and the human friends I've made! So, next time demons try and drag me back down here, I'm going Stage 3 on their asses!" I say. Then, I turn around and walk away. I grin to myself and flip them off before I walk out- **_I open my eyes, see Jacob lying next to me and I smile. I reach over and hug him, and his eyes come open, "Hey, you seem happy," "I think I pissed off the council," "what did you do this time?" "I may have flipped them off," he laughs, "they said that I can stay with you unless they have any other reason to think your not taking proper care of me, and I got pissed and said if they send any other demons up here to get me then I would go Stage 3 on all their asses," he smiles and hugs me tight, "that's my girl," he says happily. I sigh and hold tight to him, "Nobody is ever going to take me away from you, if they even try, then they'll die indefinitely," I dig my head into his chest just as his phone goes off, "if it's Kevin, I'm gonna kill him," I laugh as he flips open his phone, "hello? Yes, this is Jacob Louis…what? I understand that but she is just fine under my custody…no, she's staying with me, and I know she'll fight to stay with me…fine, but you're not going to get her," he says and slams his phone, "let me guess," "DHS," "shit," I get up and Jacob puts an arm around me, "what does this mean Jacob?" "They can't take you away from me, if they can't find us," I smile and he sighs, "looks like I need to find the keys to my dirt bike huh?" I grin and walk over to my closet. I pull out a black back pack and I shove in a shirt, pants, my gloves, throwing knives, and a gun. I sigh and zip it up. Jacob walks over, and puts his arms around my neck, "What's wrong baby?" "I'm just tired of running," "I know Krystal, but it's for the best," I nod and he walks out. I walk to my dresser and pull out my box knife, small tin of razor blades, and two pocket knives. I shove them into a pocket in the back pack just as Jacob walks back in. "Got grandma's credit cards," I laugh and he holds up a pair of keys, "ready?" He asks, I nod and take one last look. I turn off the light and shut the door, "It's in the garage right?" He nods, and opens the door to the garage, "We haven't been out here in forever," I say and he laughs.

Then, I spot one of my back packs and I rush over to it, "Wait Jacob!" I say, and open the dusty bag. I rummage through it, and pull out a picture, a DVD, and my MP3 player, "Why are you getting those?" He asks as I shove them in the last part of my bag, "Their just reminders…" I say and climb on the back of the dirt bike. He starts the engine, just as Sara, Miranda, Jay, and Daniel walk up, "Jacob, Nikki?" "We'll explain later you guys! Just for now, wait until we come back!" I yell and Jacob takes off, "I'm so sorry!" I yell and Jacob makes a sharp left. We enter the road to the outskirts of town; I cling tighter to Jacob, "Krystal?" He asks worryingly. I feel tears start to streak my face, "Jacob…" I say crying. We enter a road that's lined with tree's and vines, then Jacob tenses up, "Jacob what's-" I'm cut off because the bike starts to loose control. I go wide eyed, "Krystal!" He yells, I fall off the back and he jumps off. I roll into a tree; I hit it and cough up blood. I feel blood leak down my face and over my eye, "Krystal!" Jacob yells rushing over to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders, "Krystal, hey, open your eyes," I open them halfway, and he hugs me, "I'm so sorry baby," I smile and cough again. He helps me stand up and he walks over to the bike, and I stand there, "Hey, come on Krystal," I try to keep from passing out, and Jacob starts back over to me, "Krystal?" He asks, and when he's only paces from me, I collapse, "Krystal!" He yells, and I black out.

"Jacob? Oh my god! What happened?" "We got into an accident," "come on, I need to see how bad she is," "okay." I feel something press against my chest, "Her heart rate is way too fast, her blood pressure is low, she's going into shock Jacob," "she hit her head-" "She hit her head?!" "Yeah! Why, is that bad?" "Very bad! She's got a metal plate in her head, and if it gets hit hard enough she'll go comatose! If she looses too much blood then she'll die!" "What? No, she can't die! Not now!" "I know this Jacob! She's my god damned cousin, I'm going to do everything a medic demon can!" The last thing I hear is the sound of heavy metal clattering together.

I open my eyes and look around, "Kim? I'm at…Kim's house," I say weakly. I sit up and bring my legs around the side of the bed, "Jacob! Shut the hell up!" "What did I do? Kimmy!" "Shut the fuck up or I'll make you shut up!" "Is that a threat Kimmy?" "No! It's a promise!" "Oh! That's so scary!" Jacob says laughing. I walk into the kitchen and dining room. Jacob has his back towards me, eating a blueberry muffin. Kim has a flour caked apron on, her black hair put in two neat braids, and she's at the stove, as usual, "Hey…you guys…" I say leaning on the wall next to me, Kim looks over, "Nikki!" She yells and rushes over to me; Jacob quickly looks back, and smiles softly. She hugs me and then looks me over, "How are you feeling?" "My head hurts…" I say with a far away sound to my voice, "Nikki," she says and hugs me tighter. She passes me to Jacob, and he hugs me and I hold onto him, "Nikki, I'm so sorry about that I-" "Jacob, shut up, it wasn't your fault, it could've happened to anybody alright? Besides, it could've been a whole lot worse," he nods and kisses my forehead. I stay close to him, "hey, what's wrong?" I don't answer. I feel my eyes close halfway, "Nikki?" Kim asks worried, "Nikki! Hey, baby, come in answer me!" My knees go weak and I start to fall, but Jacob catches me, "Nikki, what's wrong?" My breathing starts to slow down, "Nikki, hey, you need to talk to me hon," Kim says rushing back over. Jacob starts to put a hand on my head when he retracts. I feel him move my hair around and gasp, "Kim…sh-she's bleeding," Jacob lays me down on the couch and Kim presses something against my head. Jacob holds onto my hand, "Nikki, please you need to answer me," I glance over in his direction, "what happened?" I ask softly, "Your head is bleeding baby," "it is? When did that start?" I ask him, "We don't know, alright?" "Okay, Jacob," I say and my eyes close, "Nikki! Please, for the love of that screw head God, stay awake!" Kim says urgently, "Nikki, if you go to sleep, then I don't know of you'll wake up hon! Please, just stay awake," I squeeze Jacobs's hand, "Nikki?" He asks, "Jacob…I'm sorry…but I just can't, stay awake…anymore," I say and black out, "Nikki!" I hear one last time.

"Kim, how is she?" "She'll be okay Jacob, don't worry. She should be waking up soon," I open my eyes, and look around, "Kim?" I ask and she looks down, "Hey, how are you feeling?" "Better…I guess,"

She helps me sit up and Jacob walks over, "You worried me baby," I nod, "I'm sorry you guys," "ah! It's okay Nikki! Jacob is the one who should be sorry for crashing the bike!" Jacob punches Kim in the arm, "Ow!" She cries and I smile. Jacob rubs my back and traces the middle of my spine, "Ow, Jacob, be careful," "what is it?" He lifts the back of my shirt up, "Nikki…you must've hit that tree really hard. You're back is all scraped and bruised," he puts my shirt back in place and hugs me, "Nikki, I'm really sorry about loosing control of the bike," "Jacob…you're so stupid!" I look at him, "You think it's you're fault, even though it's not! You idiot, it could've happened to anybody!" I cry and he nods, "Yeah, you're right Nikki." I hug him, "I know I'm right Jacob, so just shut up about it,' "okay Nikki," I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder and yawn, "I'm tired, what about you two?" I ask questioningly, "Yeah, I am," Jacob says starting to yawn. I laugh and Kim sighs, "Maybe we all should go to bed," I nod, "yeah I definitely am," I say and fall back. Jacob laughs and lies down next to me.


End file.
